Shifting Sand
by CrystalG1
Summary: Bella chose to stay with the Volturi after saving Edward. She becomes Aro's beloved daughter. Over time she becomes restless and longs for a change. When the Egyptian coven requests an audience with the three Volturi kings, Bella gets more than what she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to everyone who has read my previous stories. I appreciate you very much! I've been asked to do a different pairing so I chose Benjamin. Since we really don't know much about him, I'd like to write how I see him. Hope you like it!**

The castle was too quiet and still. The sound of my heels clicking against the stone floor annoyed me. My father, grandfather, and brother were attending to business at the clock tower and god forbid they leave me with just a couple of guards to keep me company.

"Bella, dear, you are more than welcome to hold court with us." Father had said.

"No thank you." I smiled. "I find court quite boring."

"On the contrary, sister, I'm sure I can find something to rage about. I'll put on quite a show if you wish." Caius chuckled.

"Must you make such a spectacle, Caius? I mean, really, most problems can be solved by talking rationally. You only draw out the process by throwing a tantrum." Father said, shaking his head.

"Half the fun is the spectacle, Aro. If not for me, I'm sure we all would have died for the second time of boredom."

"I do wish you would reconsider, Granddaughter. Your presence tends to calm the atmosphere. We have less outbursts when you are near." Grandpa Marcus said, kissing my head.

"That's because every male vampire in the room thinks she's hot." Caius smirked.

"Hot?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Do not act as if you don't know the dialect of the young mortals now days, Bella. If my memory serves me, and I'm a vampire so my memory most definitely serves me, it was you who informed me of the word."

"What is this hot?" Father asked with his brow furrowed.

"It means attractive, Aro." Grandpa Marcus said with a slight smile.

"Even you know this, Marcus? How does such words get passed me? Am I no longer hip?"

I bit my lip as to not laugh. "In using the word 'hip', I'm afraid you have answered your own question. Try using cool or maybe sic in the future."

"Sick? Why ever would I use that word? I am not ill. Vampires are incapable of becoming sick."

I decided to leave it at that. "Have a productive day, Father. I love you."

"And I love you, my sweet." he said then kissed my forehead.

It didn't matter where we went or how long we stayed, if the four of us were to be apart, we always exchanged hugs, kisses and 'I love yous'. If an outsider saw how affectionate the three vampire kings interacted with me, they may see them as soft; that is until Caius ripped their head off.

They were only gone a few hours and already I was restless and the longer I was restless, the angrier I got. Not being able to stand the insufferable noise any longer, I kicked my shoes off and threw them against the wall, shattering the glass that held one of my father's priceless paintings. He would try to be angry with me but I knew it wouldn't last long.

"Sweetheart, you must control your temper. You have been an immortal centuries now. You can hardly blame your behavior on being newborn." he told me countless times.

"Do not forget who sired her, brother. She possesses traits of her maker." Grandpa would say.

"Possessing my temper has proven beneficial to her. She is the most feared immortal in our world, apart from me of course." Caius always commented. He would usually shoot me a proud grin or wink that made me laugh.

After reining in my anger, I continued down the hall. I let my mind wander to how I came to be Princess Bella Volturi.

**This chapter is short, I know, but I'm writing as I post this so I'll have more up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who had read this story. I have loads of ideas about where I want to go with this story so I hope you'll read and let me know what you think as I continue.**

**Who has seen Breaking Dawn 2? What did you think? I won't say much for the people who haven't seen it, but I will say I laughed, cried, and literally screamed in terror! **

Chapter 2

I walked with my head down and my hands folded behind my back as Edward, Alice, and I were being led through the dark cold halls of Volturi castle. Several times Edward tried to hold me but I pulled away from his touch. What did he expect from me? He left me to die, basically. He knew how much I loved him and how it would kill me if he left. And if that weren't enough, he left me with no way of protecting myself against Victoria. What would have happened if Jacob wasn't a wolf? I would have been dead months ago. After the time apart, I was finally starting to heal; finally getting my life back but there I was again, coming face to face with death because of him.

"What a pleasant surprise. Bella is alive after all! Isn't that wonderful?" a raven haired vampire said, standing from his throne. I knew him from the painting in Carlisle's office as Aro. His eyes danced with a giddiness that made him look insane. His mind seemed unhinged. His sickening joyousness was terrifying, yet somehow comforting to me. I began to question my own sanity for thinking there was anything father-like in this mental vampire.

As he talked to Edward, I took time to take in my surroundings and the vampires around me. The vampire I knew to be Marcus looked truly heartbroken. He slumped in his throne as if he would rather be dead. My heart ached for him. What had happened to him? Again, I wondered if I was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Why would I care what upset him?

I then noticed the vampire I knew to be Caius. He was beautiful and though he sat quietly on his throne, I saw the anger in his eyes. He hated us and I guessed wanted nothing more than to see Edward, Alice, and I dead. I should have been petrified. I should have cowered to the ground when his eyes found mine, but he intrigued me. Why was he so angry?

Suddenly, I felt myself move. If I wasn't pressed against Edward's back protectively, I would have questioned if I had moved at all. Edward lurched at an exceedingly tall vampire. He had absolutely no chance of beating him in a fight, so why was Edward fighting so hard? I exhaled loudly. There was so much drama with him. Since the day I had met him, I felt as if I were living some sort of novel. I wanted my life back. I wanted to be myself again and not fear for my life. I wanted to be lighthearted and happy. Now, thanks to Edward, I probably wouldn't have a chance.

I was ripped from my thoughts at the sight of the huge vampire with Edward's head in his hands ready to kill him.

"WAIT!" I screamed.

Aro raised his hands to stop him. "What is it, my dear?"

I exhaled again. "Please, Master Aro, don't kill him. He's here because of me and if he dies, I'll feel as if it's my fault."

"Because it is, mortal." Caius spat.

"I hear an edge to your voice, little one." Marcus said leaning forward.

"Yes, master." I nearly whispered.

"I feel your bond with the boy is broken. You have no love for him. Actually, I feel resentfulness radiating from you."

"Yes, master." I repeated.

"B…Bella, that can't be true. I love you. We can be together now." Edward said with a slight smile.

I didn't feel like I owed him an explanation because it didn't take a genius to know that, with what all he put me through, I didn't love him anymore. I knew that talking to him would only lead to more protests on his part so I merely shook my head.

All was quiet for a moment and then Alice gasped. "No!"

Several things happened at once. Marcus began to laugh and Edward hissed and fought to get out of the large vampires' grip.

"SHE WILL NOT STAY HERE!" he yelled.

I had no idea what he was talking about but it made me angry. Just as before, Edward was dictating my life. The thought of staying in Volterra never crossed my mind but I assumed that Alice had a vision that I did. More dramatics! I couldn't stand it! My hands balled into fists as I gritted my teeth in anger. It was then I happened to look up and see Caius staring at me.

"Are you angry, mortal?" he asked with a sneer. I was beyond stunned that he spoke directly to me. His lips pulled back slightly revealing his perfectly white teeth as if it repulsed him to talk to me.

"Yes, master." I said through my teeth.

"You will not leave with the Cullen's." he said blankly.

"Do you promise?" I said before I thought. I immediately tensed in fear. I expected anger from Caius. Surely a mortal didn't use sarcasm in his presence and live. Come to think of it, a mortal didn't live in his presence…period. He looked at me carefully for a moment more then turned back to Aro.

"Marcus, care to enlighten me on what you find so funny?" Aro asked, holding his hand out to his brother.

With a knowing smile, he let Aro read his thoughts. After a moment, Aro smiled in crazy excitement.

"As you can see, Cullen's, the bonds have been formed which solidifies Bella's future. You are free to leave." Aro said.

He crossed the room and held his hand out to me as an invitation to join him.

"Bella, no! I love you. Think of your mother and father. They will be devastated to lose you. Come home with me. We can be together." Edward pleaded.

It was a pivotal moment that would determine my future. I could leave with Edward and Alice and return to the chaos that would no doubt be my life. I would miss my mom and dad terribly but I knew that they would want me to be happy. The comfort I had in the presence of the three vampire kings made my decision.

When I stepped forward to take Aro's hand, Edward wailed in agony. Alice's shoulders shook as an expression of extreme sadness crossed her face. Was that the vampire equivalent of crying?

"You will come with us, Bella!" Edward yelled.

"LEAVE NOW, BOY!" Caius snapped, making everyone in the room cower.

"Felix, Demetri." Aro said quietly.

The large vampire along with another appeared instantly and forcefully escorted Edward and Alice from the room.

"This isn't over! I'll come back for you, Bella!" Edward screamed.

"THE MOMENT YOU DO WILL BE YOUR LAST!" Caius snarled.

What was up with him? His expression revealed nothing but hate for me and the Cullen's yet he seemed oddly protective. I didn't understand it.

After the large double doors slammed shut, the room was silent. Aro pulled me into his arms.

"Dearest Bella, do not fear. You are safe. You'll always be safe here with my brothers and me."

"Thank you, Master." I choked.

"LEAVE!" Caius growled and within a second, everyone in the room cleared leaving me alone with the three kings.

Aro led me up to his throne and gestured me to sit.

"You are confused with your feelings, aren't you little one?" Marcus asked, smiling at me.

I could only nod. I felt as if I opened my mouth I would have screamed or cried so I thought it was best that I stayed quiet.

It was then that they told me about Marcus' gift of sensing bonds as well as what my bond to each of them were. Apparently even though they were brothers, I bonded with them as grandfather, father, and brother.

"We care for you tremendously, my dearest daughter." Aro said with a warm smile.

Caius hissed and shifted on his throne.

"Is there something you'd like to say, brother?" Marcus asked.

Caius stood and stalked slowly toward me.

"I do not feel warm and fuzzy as the two of you. I loathe the mortal. I will have nothing to do with _it_!"

I have no idea why I reacted the way I did. It was complete insanity!

"Warm and fuzzy? Even if you adored me, you couldn't really be 'warm and fuzzy' considering you are the cold and rock hard undead." I said with a smirk.

Though Aro and Marcus chuckled, Caius bared his teeth at me. "You dare test me, filthy human! You will learn your proper place!"

Somehow I was not afraid. I knew he wouldn't harm me.

"I'd like to be changed before I 'learn my place'. For some reason I think I'd rank a bit better if I wasn't a 'filthy human'." I said with air quotes.

Caius' eyes widened as his jaw flexed in anger.

"Bella is right. She should be changed as quickly as possible. She won't last long in a castle full of vampires while her heart still beats." Aro said, looking at me thoughtfully.

"Yes. Bella, you must choose who will change you. Keep in mind, the one you choose will hold special significance in your existence. He will be your sire. His venom will be in your veins for eternity. The bond you form with him will be strong and unbreakable. The only bond stronger is mating."

I nodded with a smile. "Caius, will you change me?"

All three kings gasped. "Bella, my dear, I'm not sure that is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because you will take on some of the personality traits from your sire. Caius is…well…he's evil, Bella. He's a monster. Do you really want to have traits such as his?" Aro asked.

"Evil? A monster? Thank you brother. I was unaware that you thought so highly of me." Caius said with a slight smirk.

"Yes, I would. You see, all my life I have been sort of awkward. I haven't felt as though I fit in, even in my own skin. When I met Edward, he seemed to use my insecurities as a way of controlling me. If I was as strong and fearsome as Caius, I wouldn't have that problem. I would stand up for myself and have no one question my decisions."

Aro exhaled. "Bella, you will find that not only being a vampire, but being a vampire princess will allow you those things without being as cruel as Caius. You will hold authority over our kind because of the bond you have with us. You should choose someone else, my dear."

Marcus chuckled. "I don't agree, brother. No immortal has matched Caius' demeanor. He is a tyrant who controls every situation. I think it would do him good to have someone rival him. It may humble him."

"Humble me? Are you mad? A king does not humble himself to anyone!" Caius said angrily. "If she is to be an immortal, she needs to be fierce. If she is to be a princess, she needs to be feared."

"So you'll change me?" I asked with a smile.

"No." he sneered.

"Come on! You agreed that I need to be like you. Change me!" I whined.

"You dare speak to me!" he spat through his teeth.

I couldn't believe how I was acting but it felt right; as easy as breathing.

"Fine. Maybe I can catch Edward. I'll bet he'll change me." I said with a slight smile. I could tell he hated Edward. Maybe I could use it to my advantage.

Caius' eyes widened again and a loud hiss escaped his lips. As quick as a flash he grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room. I was surprised when Aro and Marcus didn't follow.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Shut up! I detest you, human!" he growled.

"I think you've made that clear, Caius. You really don't have to repeat yourself."

A low rumble echoed in his chest but he didn't say a word.

He led me up several flights of stairs and down a long stone hall to a massive door. When Caius opened it, I was stunned. It was the most beautiful bedroom I had ever seen. It was so light and open with a huge window at the far end overlooking the green countryside. The room was decorated in white with various splashes of purple throughout the room. There was a small sitting area in the corner with a fireplace.

"Wow, this room is breathtaking." I said.

"For mortal standards, I'm sure it is." he said. "It's yours."

I turned to look at him. "Mine?"

"Yes, mortal, I didn't stutter! This is my private wing of the castle and this room will be where you will reside when you visit me." he said harshly. "Because I am your sire, you'll feel drawn back to me from time to time."

I smiled and nodded. Though he wasn't happy about it, I really liked the idea of seeing more of Caius. Maybe I could wear him down; get into his mind and find out why he was so angry.

"Have you changed your mind?" I asked hopefully.

"Would we be here if I hadn't?"

"Thank you, Caius." I said with a small smile.

"Lie down." Caius said and climbed up on the bed beside me.

He leaned down to me ready to bite but I stopped him.

"It hurts like hell, doesn't it?" I asked, my voice cracking with nerves.

"Yes, and then some." he said without emotion.

"I'm scared." I said.

"Is the cheeky mortal having second thoughts?" he asked with a slight smile.

"No, not second thoughts. I'm just scared."

I was shocked when his eyes warmed just a tad. "I won't leave your side."

Before I could say something more, his teeth pierced the vein in my neck.

His venom was hotter than fire. It felt like lava spreading through my veins. My back arched involuntarily as I screamed in pain. More bites, my wrists, my ankles, the other side of my neck, and the venom searing every inch of me. It seemed like every sense I had died, except the ability to feel. I was in a black abyss. There was no sound, only burning. How long will it last? I barely remember hearing three days, but how long is that? All concept of time disappeared. Why was I in this black hole burning to death? Each time I tried to focus on a thought, it drifted further away. The lava had taken everything away leaving nothing but the intense heat killing every inch of me at an agonizing slow pace.

After days, weeks, months, I didn't know, I slowly felt my senses return. I could hear faint voices that grew louder with each passing hour.

"Have you seen an immortal to match her beauty?" Aro asked.

"Never." Caius said. Though I would have never recognized it when I was a human, I could hear a slight sense of pride in his voice.

"I wonder if that's her gift. Even for our kind, she is extraordinarily exceptional." Marcus said.

"Time will tell, brother." Caius said.

After another few hours, I was sure it was hours, I felt the burn within me begin to fade.

"Get out! Everyone OUT!" I heard Caius snap.

"But brother…"

"Out Aro! We will meet in the throne room when Bella has awakened."

"You cannot cast us aside!" Marcus growled.

"I am her sire and she will awake peacefully. You will do what I say!" Caius yelled.

I heard footsteps and then the door closed. After the room was quiet, my eyes fluttered open.

"Hello, my sweet." I heard. I looked over to see Caius smiling at me.

I could feel my lips upturn. He was breathtaking. He was unlike Edward who sparkled in the sun. Caius seemed to glow.

"My sweet? I am no longer revolting?" I asked, recoiling from the sound of my voice. It was musical but more beautiful than any instrument.

Caius smiled. "Now that you are immortal, I can truly feel my bond to you. You are far from revolting, sister. On the contrary you are exceedingly breathtaking. I have never seen anything more beautiful. Even your voice is stunning."

As he spoke, his scent filled my nose which calmed me tremendously.

"You smell good, brother; cinnamon and a bit of smooth chocolate. It fits your personality rather well." I said. Brother? Exactly. Every fiber of my being loved him in an extraordinary way.

Caius chuckled. What a beautiful sound.

"As do you, sister. I have always loved the scent of fresh strawberries and vanilla. You are a delicious mixture of both."

"Delicious? I'm no longer human. Surely you won't eat me."

It was startling how my words were so sure and crystal clear. I barely remembered in my mortal life, I seemed to struggle through my words feeling insecure about voicing my thoughts. Not anymore.

"There's no fear in that." he laughed. "Rise, Bella, and tell me what you see."

He held out his hand to me and before I could even think it, I was standing.

"Vampire speed. It's a bit overwhelming at first but you'll rein it in." he said.

I looked around to see….everything. The sun shown beautifully through the window, casting rainbows that I would have never seen with my human eyes. Everything looked sharper with colors more vibrant than any I had seen. I could also hear everything. Aro and Marcus talked quietly in the throne room. Though I could sense more vampires in the castle, they were quiet. It was a bit disorienting.

"Calm, Bella. You will adjust to the heightened senses. You'll learn to tune out the things you don't want to see or hear." Caius said, and then looked at me concerned. "Are you thirsty?"

I swallowed and felt a slight burn but nothing unmanageable.

"No." I said simply.

His eyes widened a fraction, but didn't elaborate on his thoughts.

It was then I noticed that my clothes were changed. I now wore a black strapless dress that just barely reached my knees.

"Did you change my clothes?" I asked with a sly smile.

"No!" Caius' said louder than needed. "Jane did."

I giggled at his reaction. "It's nice and simple. I usually hate wearing dresses, but I can deal with this."

"My brothers as well as the guard are waiting for your arrival in the throne room." Caius took my hand and led me from my room. Even walking felt so much different. It was like my feet barely touched the ground. I felt as though I glided through the hall. It made me giggle.

"I must say, you're taking to this change extremely well. You didn't go crazy and try to rip my head off." he smiled proudly.

I loved how Caius was completely at ease with me and allowed me to see the lighter side to his personality.

"Don't praise me yet, brother. I feel a bit overwhelmed."

Caius took my hand squeezed it, his silent assurance that he would be beside me.

I carefully ran my fingers through my hair. It was longer and thicker with more prominent auburn highlights mingled with the mahogany color.

I looked at my arms in the sunlight shining through a large window in the hall and gasped when I glowed like Caius.

"You take on some of my traits because I changed you, some good while others that may not be viewed as good." he chuckled.

"That's right. I'm supposed to be a cold hearted tyrant? Will everyone be disappointed or relieved that I am well mannered?"

"Don't jump to conclusions just yet, Bella. By the way you cursed through your change, I would guarantee you have a temper similar to mine."

"I did not!" I laughed.

"You did, little one." he chuckled. "You will be a leader. People will gravitate to you, as they do to me. Your beauty will also draw both morals and immortals to you."

"Beauty? All vampires are beautiful." I said simply.

"But it seems as though your beauty may be a gift. You are the, quite simply, a goddess. No one mortal or immortal has ever rivaled your beauty."

"Fantastic." I sighed. I never liked attention and apparently that trait didn't leave in my change. "Do I have you to thank for that?"

"Me?" he asked.

"Oh, come on, brother. You know you're hot." I rolled my eyes.

His eyes widened. "Hot? I'm guessing that means attractive?"

I laughed. "Yes. You are attractive."

He smiled, not arrogantly, more like surprised. "Thank you, sister."

When we reached the throne room, Caius gave my hand another squeeze.

"Are you ready?"

I took an unneeded breath, and then nodded.

Every vampire in the room turned toward us when Caius opened the door. Gasps and moans filled the room.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked.

"I told you that you're beautiful. I should have made you look in the mirror, sister, then you'd understand."

"Ah, Bella left us a mortal and returned as immortal! Isn't that…" Aro said from the crowd and then stopped when he looked at me. His jaw dropped in shock.

"Seriously?" I grouched, making Caius laugh.

"Be nice." he said, nudging me forward.

I smiled, which received more moans.

_Great_…

I went to Aro and placed my finger under his chin to close his mouth.

"Hello, Father." I said.

He didn't respond, though a small smile appeared on his face. I looked back at Caius who shook his head.

"O….kay." I said and then moved to Marcus. Though his looked a bit dazed, he smiled and took my hands.

"Bella, my granddaughter, you have bewitched us. Your beauty is beyond measure."

"Thank you….I think." I said then smiled when Marcus kissed my hand.

I growled in frustration when everyone remained silent and as still as statues. Suddenly, the temperature in the room rose and air began to swirl in the room, knocking over one of the thrones.

"Be calm, sister. We may all blow away if you don't rein in your anger." Caius said, placing his hand on my back. I had to laugh when he didn't take his own advice.

"Snap out of it or I will SNAP YOUR NECKS!" he snarled, making the room shake.

I breathed an unneeded sigh of relief when everyone seemed to relax.

"I see that you are already finding your gifts. There hasn't been that much hot air in here since Napoleon tried to recruit us for his army." Father said and then raised his voice five octaves. "Your men are indestructible, Aro. How do you do it?" he said, I guessed, in his best impression of Napoleon.

"He's lucky he left here with his obnoxious life." Caius sneered.

My father took my hands and smiled. "My daughter, Princess Bella Volturi, you will be an extraordinary princess. You will be loved by every immortal in our world."

"You will rein with a kind heart and loving nature. You will bring peace to our world." Grandfather said with a small smile.

Caius grinned and leaned to my ear. "Yes, you'll be loved, have a kind heart, loving nature, and the temperament of your brother. Every living being, mortal and immortal will cower at your feet and I'll love every minute of it!"

I lived up to the expectations of the three kings. Every immortal loved me but also feared me. My beauty, compassion, and temperament were legendary. Though I had never gotten used to stunning people as soon as they looked at me, I learned to exist with the gift of exceptional beauty.

Not long after my change, I found and perfected another gift. I could take the ability of a vampire around me and use it myself. I loved being able to meet new vampires and use try out the gifts they had. That brought on a whole new appreciation from our kind. Though I usually didn't use my gift against someone, on occasion I would use Jane or Alec's abilities to punish immortals that did not show the proper respect for their princess. Though Father tried to deter it, Caius found it amusing to see me become angry.

I had found true happiness with my family, the Volturi, but I couldn't ignore the feeling that I needed something more. It aggravated me. What could I possibly need that I didn't already have?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I appreciate you! I wrote this chapter about three times to decide how I wanted it. Please let me know what you think. :)**

Chapter 3

I slipped my Volturi crest necklace over my head and adjusted it to sit in the center of my chest. It was given to me by Caius soon after I woke from my change and I wore it with extreme pride. When I put on my fitted black jacket, I knew my father wouldn't like it.

"I will never know why you refuse to wear robes like my brothers and I. You will look more regal. At least wear a cape, my daughter." Father had said hundreds of times.

"I'm a woman, Father. I want to wear something more flattering." I always said in one form or another.

I brushed my waist length auburn hair one more time and then slipped on my black heeled boots over my skinny jeans.

"Come in, Jane." I said to my friend and personal guard. I could hear her footsteps before she reached my door.

"Are you nearly ready, Princess." she asked with a smile.

"Yes, as ready as I'll ever be." I said with a slight smile.

We walked at human pace to the throne room.

"When did Father begin The Gathering?" I ask.

"Not long after he gained power over immortals. Master Aro takes this time every few centuries to gather every coven together and allow them to introduce any new immortals that have joined them."

I snicker. "Allow? Given that members of the guard escort each coven here, I think 'demand' might be a better word."

"You said it, not me." she smiled. "The guard escort is needed to ensure that no one is hiding immortals from us. It has happened a few times."

"So what can I expect from The Gathering?" I ask.

"You'll be introduced to every coven and probably find enjoyment in trying out their gifts for yourself. I can also guarantee that you'll stun everyone with your exceeding beauty."

I rolled my eyes and exhaled. Again, I tolerated my beauty but I really didn't like the added attention.

When we reached the door to the throne room, Demetri was waiting for us.

"Everyone is assembled and waiting for you, Princess." he said with a smile.

"Fantastic." I said with a slight smile.

"Very convincing." he laughed.

Demetri had also become a great friend to me. Though most of the guard was very formal toward me, he and Jane were permitted to converse with me as friends.

He opened the door and I walked into the throne room with the two of them close behind me.

"Ah! There's my lovely daughter!" Father said with his usual enthusiasm.

He, Grandfather, and Caius stood to greet me. Though he hugged me and kissed my cheek, Caius sneered at the crowd around us to keep his hateful demeanor.

"As I have summoned you here to introduce your new immortals, I too have an addition since we've last met. May I introduce my daughter, Princess Bella Volturi." Father said proudly.

_Bloody hell! _

Of course everyone was silent with their eyes wide and their mouths gaped open. I hated that! When the temperature began to rise, Father gave my hand a gentle squeeze to calm me.

I cleared my throat and smiled. "It is lovely to see everyone. I look forward to getting to know each of you."

Everyone in my coven would know that my words meant 'I look forward to using your gifts as my own.'

With that, each coven came forward to introduce themselves. Surprisingly, I enjoyed meeting everyone. Whether it was out of fear or duty, everyone was gracious and humble. Several times I was complimented on my beauty and spoke of my reputation as being compassionate, tolerant, but also fierce with a temper like my brother's. I found it quite funny that Father had to shake everyone's hand. Of course he was reading their thoughts and they knew that but I think that was his way of toying with them a bit. It was a reminder that no matter what they did or thought, he would always know.

"The Cullen Clan." Felix said formally introducing them.

"Ah, Carlisle, my old friend. How are you?" Father said warmly.

"I am well, Aro." Carlisle said. Though he greeted us with a smile, I saw reluctance in his eyes.

"Do you remember the Cullen's, my dear?" Grandfather asked me.

When I was quiet for a moment, Caius hissed and stepped protectively closer to me.

"It's okay, brother." I said with an assuring smile. "I do remember the Cullen's vaguely."

Carlisle smiled.

_Yes, I remember his smile._

"Then you may remember my wife, Esme," he said, gesturing toward her. "and my children, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward."

_Edward._

Though I remembered Edward and knew what he had once meant to me, I didn't falter. He stood in front of me in a mixture of pain and awe.

"Hello. I'm happy to see each of you again." They had the same reaction as most people had in my presence, but recovered enough to smile at me.

"Damn, Bella. You're hot!" Emmett said excitedly. Rosalie elbowed him hard in the rib.

"Thank you, Emmett." I laughed. I remembered how much fun he was.

I then turned to the immortal beside Edward. "I don't remember you."

"Tanya, my dear, why do you stand with the Cullen's instead of your own coven?" Father asked.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Tanya joined us not long after Bella joined you, Aro. She is Edward's mate."

"They do not have a mating bond." Grandfather said blankly.

"No, not a true mating bond, but they have found happiness with each other. " Carlisle said.

"If that's so, why do I see doubt in the boy's eyes when he looks at my sister?" Caius sneered.

Carlisle didn't have an answer for that.

"Bella, please…" Edward said in a choked voice. Immediately Tanya glared at him but he seemed to not care.

"We're finished, Cullen's. Step aside." Caius said in a commanding voice.

"I've never stopped loving you." Edward said a bit stronger.

"Edward." Tanya hissed to quiet him.

"Step aside!" Caius growled.

I didn't know what to say to him. I did know, however, that I didn't want to address the issue publically.

"Move, Edward." I said sternly.

He looked at me defeated and then let his brothers pull him away from me.

"Are you okay, Sister." Caius said quietly.

"I'm fine. I feel nothing." I said truthfully. I didn't feel anything for Edward. So much time had passed and since I knew him in my mortal life, memories of him were sporadic. I felt bad that I didn't remember more since it was obvious that he still cared a great deal for me.

"The Egyptian Coven." Felix said.

Unlike the other covens, one of its members, a very handsome man with olive skin and dark features, took several steps away from the others to greet us alone.

"Amun! It has been ages, my friend. Why have you kept yourself hidden all this time?" Father said, clasping Amun's hand.

"I haven't hidden. If you wish to see me, you only need to ask." he said with a strained smile.

The room was quiet while Father read his thoughts until he spoke.

"Hm, I see. I am terribly sorry that you felt the need to keep him from me. I wouldn't have taken him if it wasn't his wish, old friend."

Amun narrowed his eyes slightly. He knew that wasn't true.

"Father, it's impolite to keep secrets." I said aggravated that I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Of course, my Bella. Amun has deliberately kept a very powerful immortal from our knowledge. He wouldn't have brought Benjamin to Volterra if it hadn't been for his escort."

The smile vanished from my face. That was in violation of the law and Amun should be punished.

"Is that so? Tell me, Amun, why did you keep him from us?"

"Because he's different." he said quietly.

"Different how?"

He dropped his head and didn't respond.

"Your princess has asked you a question!" Caius snarled.

I smiled at Caius. "No matter, Brother, I will find out for myself. I have to say that the suspense is killing me. ..again."

Everyone in the room laughed at the irony of my words.

I stepped around Amun and went to the rest of his coven.

"Please, Benjamin, come forward. I won't bite….much."

That's when I saw him for the first time. Benjamin. When his crimson eyes met mine, I stopped suddenly, but I felt a lurch within myself pulling me to him. In that second, I felt as if I had been reborn for the second time. I could literally feel the shift within me. Everything that had been so solid in my existence, like my love for my father, grandfather, Caius, my clan, and the memories I had of my human family crumbled, but not for long. Benjamin took his place within me and he became the solid foundation that not only held my existence together, but made me stronger. I knew immediately that no one, mortal or immortal, would have felt such strength unless they have truly mated.

I barely registered Grandfather chuckle when Benjamin smiled brightly. He was breathtaking. He stood about six inches taller than me and was built literally like a god. I could see through his tight shirt his rock hard chest and biceps. His skin was the most beautiful shade of olive and his dark features seemed to make his crimson eyes more iridescent. His black hair, though cut short, looked as if it could be wavy or curly if it grew longer. His lips were a shade darker than his skin and when they pulled back into a wider smile, I felt a sudden surge of desire sweep within me. I had to look away from him for only a second to control my feral need for him.

"Mates find it very hard to keep their animalistic desire for one another under control. Our nature is more primal when we find the one we're made to be with. We claim each other and mark what is essentially ours." Grandfather had said to me not long after I was changed. I had felt like a teenager getting "the talk" from their parent. It was extremely awkward, yet very interesting.

Benjamin closed the distance between us and when his large hands wrapped around my waist to pull me to him it was as if we were alone in the room. I was surprised to see the playful sparkle in his eyes and smile; something that I had never seen in an immortal before. He seemed carefree and a bit reckless. I loved it.

"The love of a Princess. How did I get so lucky?" he asked with that playful smile. The sound of his voice made every nerve in my body ache for him.

"Are you satisfied with only my love or will you require my body, too?" I ask with one eyebrow raised.

A low rumble vibrated from his chest as he pulled me closer.

"Now?" he asked with wide eyes and smile.

"NO!" Father said with his hands up to stop us.

"Really, Father, do you honestly think I'd get naked right here?" I said, reluctantly pulling away from Benjamin's arms.

"Hey, I'm game!" Benjamin said with a sly grin.

"Don't tempt her, Benjamin. You will learn that she has no inhibitions whatsoever." Caius chuckled. I was stunned that he spoke kindly.

"Is it so, Marcus? Has my daughter found her true mate?" Father asked with a hopeful smile.

Grandfather stepped forward and took my hand and placed it in Benjamin's. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"It is so, brother. Our precious Princess has found her true mate."

"NO! THIS ISN'T TRUE!" Edward screamed and ran toward us.

My instinctual need to protect my mate overtook my mind and with a flick of my hand, a wall of fire created a barrier around Edward.

Benjamin's lips were on mine in that instant kissing me hungrily. I tensed in surprise but it didn't take long for me to respond. He only pulled away when my father cleared his throat loudly, but he laid his forehead on mine.

"You using my gifts does nothing to keep my mind off of how bad I want you." he growled.

"I should hope not." I grinned.

"Princess Bella." Carlisle said. "Please release my son. I know he came against your mate in anger, but please spare him."

With another flick of my wrist, the flames were gone. "Of course, Carlisle. I had no intention of ending his existence."

"Aw, come on, do it again!" Emmett cheered.

I loved his excitement so I couldn't let him down. I held out my hand and let the flames begin to spin in my palm. As it grew, I lifted it into the air and made it spin like a vortex above us. I then raised my other hand and within seconds a wall of water quenched the vortex and disappeared as quickly as it came.

"DO NOT KISS MY SISTER, BENJAMIN!" Caius growled, knowing that using his gifts again may cause that reaction.

"Marvelous, my sweet, marvelous!" Father said animatedly. He took my hand and looked at Benjamin for a second. It was a silent invitation for him to follow us.

We climbed the few stairs to our thrones but didn't sit.

"Now, my friends, you are excused to your guest rooms. We will begin talks at eight o'clock." Father said.

"Talks?" I asked.

"Yes, my dear. The head of each coven will meet with my brothers and I to discuss things concerning our world. The secrecy of our kind has never been more vital. With mortal movies, books, and human media, more and more mortals believe in our existence."

"Only the lunatic mortals do." I chuckle.

"Are they really lunatics if they believe in the truth? Mortals who do not believe in our kind are the real mental ones." he said, then smiled at Benjamin and I. "I assume that the two of you would like to meet privately."

I looked at my mate and smiled.

"Then I will see you later, my dear." Father said and kissed my forehead.

Caius was about to give me a hug when Edward yelled again. "GIVE ME A CHANCE TO TALK TO YOU!"

Caius snarled loudly. "ENOUGH OF THIS! I GROW TIRED OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS, BOY!"

"Leave him, brother." I said. I remembered just enough of Edward to want him to stay alive. "You are too tense, Caius. Go find Athenodora and take your aggression out on her."

Caius tried to keep his irate expression but couldn't help but smile. "You know, Sister, sex isn't the cure for everything."

"In your case, yes it is!" I laughed.

And with that, Caius stormed out of the room.

I felt Benjamin thread his fingers through mine. "What shall we do, Isabella?"

Usually I hated when people called me Isabella, but when Benjamin did, it sent a shiver down my spine. The way my name rolled off his tongue with his thick Arabic accent was so erotic.

"We shall go to my garden to talk." I said and then led him from the room.

His face twisted in confusion. "Talk? Really? Only talk?"

"ONLY TALK!" Caius yelled from the other end of the hall.

I shook my head. Having a mate in a castle full of vampires, including my father, grandfather, and a very protective brother should be fun….


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to get as much done as I could with this story before I'd be away from it for a few days for Thanksgiving and my daughter's birthday. I really hope you like it!**

**Also, after reading, let me know if you think that I've kept it T rated or if I should switch to M. I'm not sure how graphic I can go with a T rating so I might need to change.**

Chapter 4

We walked without a word down a long corridor and outside to a beautiful garden. A wide variety of flowers were blooming around us. Benjamin led me along a stone path until we reached the fountain.

He helped me to sit on the edge which brought me at eye level with him.

"I never thought I'd be blessed with a mate, Isabella." Benjamin said, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. "I've waited centuries for you."

"How many centuries?" I asked with a grin.

"Many! I'm old, baby!" he said with that gorgeous smile. My desire peaked again and gripped the sides of the fountain to control myself.

I laughed. "Is it true that vampires only get better with age?"

"You have no idea." he said.

He gently placed his hands on my legs and parted them. He watched me closely for any sign of objection when he took a step forward to stand between them. Apparently I still wasn't as close as he would have liked because he took my hips and slowly pulled me to him until my hips touched his. His eyes were burning with desire for me and I was sure that I held the same intensity in mine.

"Can I kiss you, Isabella?" he asked in a gruff voice, making me shiver.

My eyebrows raised in surprise. "Do mates have to ask for permission? I would prefer you just take what you want."

He chuckled, but his eyes stayed just as sharp. "If I took what I wanted, we'd be in your bed, but I will settle for a kiss for now.

I felt my eyes widen. "Really? You are quite forward, aren't you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You're my mate. Why hide what I'm thinking?"

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders like he did. "That's true."

He threw his head back and laughed. Oh, his laugh. It drove me crazy with need for him.

He wrapped his hands gently around my neck then tilted my head up with his thumbs. He looked into my eyes for a moment, then leaned in to press his lips to mine. The feel of our lips touching for the first time felt amazing. My body was so responsive to his; every inch of me craved his touch. Though I tried to contain it, a quiet moan escaped into his mouth. He answered with a louder moan of his own. He grabbed my hips and pushed me against his growing arousal. The feeling was mind blowing. I held on tight to his biceps as my desire for him grew with each second.

It was so easy to get lost with Benjamin; to forget the world and the fact we were in the middle of my garden where anyone could see us.

I brought my lips to his one more time and reluctantly pulled away, but took his hands in mine.

"So, hello." he said with a cheeky smile that made me laugh.

"Hello, Benjamin." I said, returning his smile. I was a bit surprised when his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

He smiled and squeezed my hands gently. "It feels…odd for you to call me Benjamin."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "That's your name, isn't it?"

He looked at me like a little boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"To immortals, apart from my coven, my name is Benjamin. Because you are my mate and essentially my other, and better looking, half," he grinned and winked at me. "you should know my real name. Feel free to call me what you'd like such as sex god, sexy beast, you know, anything like that will be fine."

I giggled and marveled at his smile. He was so beautiful…and mine.

"Okay, so what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Anubis."

My eyes widened. I had loved Egyptian culture every since I was little and found ancient Egyptian beliefs intriguing. I had read about Anubis many times, but "Benjamin" couldn't be _that _Anubis. He was already beyond belief to me by being his mate; there was no way he could be an Egyptian god as well. But in a world of vampires and werewolves, why couldn't I believe that Egyptian gods exist, too? If he was a god, he'd have to be really, _really_ old. I looked at him carefully of any sign that he was ancient but I only saw my extremely sexy and unbelievably beautiful mate. I could only imagine what my expression was like because Benjamin, I mean, Anubis chuckled.

"You're name is Anubis. So are you the Egyptian god's hot great, great, great grandson or did your mother have a thing for the god of the dead?" I asked, trying to sound light.

He threw his head back and laughed loudly. I clutched the sides of the fountain again to keep me from tackling him. Just the sound of his laugh made every inch of me demand his touch.

"Actually, my mother has a thing for Set, the god of darkness, but I think she's rather fond of me, too."

"SHUT UP!" I nearly yelled and through my hand over my mouth.

"You want me to shut up?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

I started to laugh. "No, I mean, shut up like…wow!"

"I see." He chuckled. "How very human of you."

On average, I don't think that most people who find out their significant other is a four thousand year old god would be all that excited but I was awestruck.

Without a second thought, I reached up to caress his cheek as if to confirm that he was real. A soft moan escaped his lips as he closed his eyes and rested his head in my hand.

"How did I get so lucky?" I whispered.

"I have no idea." he said without opening his eyes, but a gorgeous smile spread across his face.

I bit my lip to try not to laugh but failed miserably.

He opened his eyes and watched me thoughtfully as I giggled. The playfulness in his eyes faded and turned onyx again with desire. It was as if I could feel his tension radiating from his body to mine and the need to have him became my sole thought. I gripped his biceps again and pulled him until his face was only inches from mine.

"Kiss me, Anubis." I purred.

He looked shocked for a second and then took my lips with his in the most erotic kiss I had ever experienced. That wasn't saying a lot since I had only kissed Edward before and he stayed so guarded with me. In that moment with Anubis, I never fathomed in both my mortal and immortal lives that a kiss could feel so orgasmic.

"Oh god!" I moaned when he moved his lips to my jaw.

He pulled back a fraction. "What?"

I immediately realized what I had said and laughed again. I gasped when he thrust his arousal against me, thus ending my giggles.

I raised his shirt and slipped one hand underneath to run my fingers up and down his perfect abs. I ached to feel his hands on me, to feel just how gifted my Egyptian god was with his fingers. Somehow he knew what I wanted because with vampire speed he ripped my shirt away and ran his fingers up and down my ribs. Each time he slid his thumb across the fabric of my bra, my back arched into him and I begged for more. When I moaned his real name, he seemed taken aback but recovered to pleasure me more and more.

No matter how much I held him, I never felt close enough. Taking my anger out on the only barrier I saw, I ripped his shirt away from him and pressed my bare skin to his.

"No, Isabella. That's not enough." he growled, then tore my bra at the front and pulled me to him again. "Better."

At one point, I couldn't take any more. I threaded my fingers in his hair and tugged roughly, making him hiss.

"I can't wait. You have to claim me now." I moaned.

In a blink of an eye he had my jeans unzipped. I tugged his pants down until his arousal sprang from his boxers. My eyes widened when I saw how MASSIVE he was. Given I was a virgin, I was a bit scared of his size. You would think that being a vampire would calm those fears, but I was nervous. Seeing my apprehension, he tilted my chin up with his finger and looked into my eyes.

"I am your first." he said.

I could only nod.

I was surprised when he pulled away from me and zipped his pants.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked appalled.

"Your first time will now be here." he said.

I shook my head. "I want it to be here. I want you."

He took in my appearance with a cheeky smile. "Forgive me for ruining your bra, my love. It's a shame. I love that little pink bow against the black lace."

"Don't change the subject." I said a bit agitated. "I want you now. Why make me wait?"

"Your first time should be special."

"It will be special! I'm with you." I said. "Don't make me wait."

"No." he said evenly.

I was getting angrier by the second. How dare he bring me this far only to stop! I was on fire for him and he left me burning! I was frustrated, both sexually and mentally. As my mood changed, the temperature in the garden rose as the air began to whip around us. I terrified immortals around me when that happened but Anubis only chuckled.

"Yes, you have inherited Caius' temper."

He took my hands in his and kissed each palm.

"Isabella, my love, don't be angry with me."

I gritted my teeth to hold in not only anger, but hurt as well.

"I love you, my goddess. Regardless of how bad I want to take you, I will not do it here."

"Why?" I snapped.

He took my face into his hands so that I would look at him. "Because your first time will be more than just giving ourselves over to our instincts and claiming each other as our nature demands. Your innocence is something that's untouched by venom, a thread still attached to your human life. I will be the one to sever that tie and claim your virtue. I will not take it like a dictator in a fit of lust, but as the one who loves you above all else; as the one who will humble himself at your feet and worship you as you should be."

I was stunned. He sure had a way with words. How was I going to be angry with that?  
When I didn't speak, he leaned in to nuzzle his nose against mine.

"Please don't be angry with me." he whispered.

I shook my head weakly then pressed my lips to his for brief kiss.

When he pulled away, he looked me over again.

"We need to find clothes for you. As beautiful as your body is, I'm really quite possessive. Only my eyes will see you this way." Anubis said. Even though it came across as playful, I still heard the sharp edge in his tone.

"Did someone say clothes?" I heard Caius say from the door.

He threw a dress out to me with his hand over his eyes.

"Good lord, brother! Were you listening in all this time? What a perv!" I grouched.

"Ew! No!" he said. I had to laugh. If the rest of the vampire world heard the ruthless Caius Volturi say 'ew', his image would be tarnished forever! "You know it's this damn creator thing. Believe me, I'd rather not know your needs, Sister. I'd much prefer that you find your own clothes."

When Anubis looked at me with curiosity, I smiled.

"Because Caius changed me, we have a very special bond. He can anticipate my needs and help me when I need him." I slipped on my dress and then gave Caius the okay to come out. "Now that I have a mate, you won't know all my needs, will you?"

"Not the sexual ones, my dear. I'd rather set myself on fire than know about your nasty needs with him." he said with his nose crinkled in disgust.

I looked at my brother carefully. I knew something was up by the way his jaw was set. Living with someone for centuries makes you recognize these things.

"What's wrong, Caius?"

"The Cullen's refuse to leave until they've seen you one last time. Edward played the Carlisle card and though it holds absolutely no meaning for me, Aro is set on keeping peace with him so he has granted their request to see you privately."

"What does he want from me? So much time has passed. I barely remember my life with him." I ask.

Caius shrugged his shoulders. "I say we kill him with fire and end his nonsense."

"Not really the proper way to keep good relations with the Cullen's." I chuckled and allowed him to take my hand and lead me back into the castle.

Instead of returning to the throne room, Caius brought us down another long hallway. I could feel the Cullen's presence in a room alone. Father and Grandfather were in a room across the hall. Using Edward's gift, I giggled when familiar voices filled my head and their thoughts were the same. If I so much as raise my voice, nearly every vampire in the castle would be there to rip the Cullen's to pieces.

"I'll be fine." I said knowing everyone would hear me.

Before I opened the door, Anubis wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't be long, my goddess. We have plans to make."

"Plans?" I crooked my eyebrow at him.

"Yes. I have to kneel before you, remember? I can think of tons of fun things I can do to you on my knees." he winked with a seductive smile.

I knew Edward and Alice could hear me and since his identity was to be kept a secret, I chose my words carefully.

"Shouldn't I kneel before you?" I asked. "Egyptian vampires such as yourself aren't usually the ones their knees, right?"

He shook his head. "You are my mate and therefore you are just as, if not more, kneelable as I am. We're on equal footing, or should I say equal knees."

"Kneelable? Is that a word?" I giggled.

"It is if I say so because that's just how I roll." Anubis laughed.

"But we don't roll on the same level so I'm the kneeler in this relationship." I said.

"No, you're not. We are equally…"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Caius rolled his eyes. "Get in there and talk to the boy, Sister, so that we can continue on with our existence!"

"I'm going!" I snapped.

"Don't make her mad, Caius. She likes to create hot air when she's angry." Anubis laughed.

"Yeah, so do I." Caius chuckled and then led Anubis into the other room.

I took an unneeded breath and stepped into the room where the Cullen's waited. Edward made a sudden move toward me but stopped abruptly. He looked at me as if I had grown two heads.

"What?" I asked, wondering if they were quite alright.

When no one spoke, I became angry quickly.

"You've demanded to see me, now talk!" I snapped.

"Forgive us, Bella. Your beauty has us captivated." Jasper said with his crooked smile. When he seemed to focus on me, I knew what he was doing.

"Are you aware that using a gift against your Princess is grounds for punishment, Jasper?" I asked as nicely as I could muster.

"B…Bella." Edward started, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"No, Edward, she has changed." Alice interrupted.

"No, she hasn't!" he yelled without looking at her.

"She has, Edward. You feel it, too. Edward…"

They were playing on my last nerve.

"What are you talking about? Of course I've changed. Has the absence of a heart beat not convinced you, Edward?"

Alice smiled in my direction but seemed to not be able to look at me directly.

"Forgive me, B…Bella, but that's not what we're speaking of."

In a human habit, I crossed the room and took a seat by a huge fireplace.

"Then enlighten me." I said, gesturing for the Cullen's to sit. I didn't know why they needed my approval.

Edward kneeled in front of me and took my hand. When he looked at me, I couldn't read his expression. He looked at me, unlike Alice, but his face held awe, or was it fear?

"Bella, look at me. Don't you see that you belong with me? Since the day I met you I've loved you and you've loved me."

"Edward, I loved you in my mortal life, and though I don't want to hurt you, I do not love you now." I said matter of fact.

"Yes, you do. Give us a chance. I know after spending time with me, you'll realize your love for me." Edward pleaded.

"How quickly you forget how much our family sacrificed for you, Bella." Rosalie sneered.

"SHUT UP, ROSALIE! She's not Bella! We have to leave!" Alice panicked.

Alice was speaking like a lunatic. I decided she was severely unstable so I let her comment slide. I had already grown tired of the Cullen's and I missed Anubis, so I let Rosalie's remark slide as well.

"You must give me a chance, Bella. I won't accept anything less than that." Edward said, his eyes intense.

"Edward, she's different. You have to accept it. Things can't be the way they were. We need to go!" Alice said, nervously going to the door.

With that, Alice began to worry me. I didn't understand why she seemed so scared. I looked at her and tried to smile.

"Alice, why are you afraid of me? Sure, I'm a vampire now, but why am I so different that you're scared to look at me?"

She looked like she could have burst into a million pieces. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to talk to her.

"Bella, I don't understand you. Your change goes far beyond becoming immortal. You are strong and powerful. Your beauty is indescribable. Your power is so much that it's literally painful to try to see into your future. You're not even in a human like body when I look at your future!"

I bit my lip to not laugh. Was she drunk? Can vampires get drunk? Though I didn't want to seem rude, I really wanted to get back to Anubis.

"Alice, I'm not sure what you're talking about, but regardless, I don't want to hurt you or Edward or any of your family for that matter." I said then glared at Rosalie. "Except you, Rosalie. I wouldn't mind at all to hurt you."

Though everyone tried not to laugh, Emmett and Carlisle's lips twitched.

I continued. "But the bottom line is this; when my mortal life ended, so did my love for Edward. Volterra is my home, the Volturi are my family, and now Benjamin is my mate. Nothing changes that. **Nothing**.

I annunciated the last part hoping it would set my words in stone.

"Don't say that." Edward said. His eyes hardened.

"You're inability to accept it is not something that I can help, Edward. I would love to part ways as friends and wish nothing but the best for you, but if you can't do that, then that's your problem. Honestly, after all this time, I'm very surprised that this is still an issue with you."

"You don't mean any of this. The Volturi and Benjamin have bewitched you." Edward said and then grabbed my shoulders. Maybe it was his plan to shake some sense into me, but that was a serious mistake. Without a second thought, I lifted my hand. A hurricane force wind pushed Edward against the wall. In my other hand, a large fireball hovered only inches above my palm, ready to be thrown at Edward if needed. Hearing the wind, Anubis, burst into the room with Caius right behind him. They looked at me and then to Edward in shock. Leave it to my mate to laugh.

"Now, now, my kitten, play nice." he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple.

"You dare test my sister, boy?" Caius growled.

"Forgive him, Master. Please, let us leave in peace." Carlisle said in a rush.

"I WON'T LEAVE WITHOUT BELLA!" Edward screamed. His eyes widened when the ball of fire pulsed above my hand.

I was truly sad to cause Edward pain but there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. I looked around me to see everyone staring at me expectantly. With another crook of my finger, the flames disappeared.

"Edward, I'm sorry that I've hurt you. My life is with Benjamin and that's final. Leave immediately with my well wishes." I said. That's when I noticed Tanya standing in the corner of the room. I smiled at her weakly. "Take good care of him, Tanya."

"Do you think I need your permission?" she snapped.

As quick as a shot, the fireball reappeared and I threw it at her. It circled her body three times before I summoned it back to me.

I raised one eyebrow at her.

"Don't you?" I asked then left the room.

I didn't miss Edward quietly mutter, "This isn't over."

As soon as the door shut behind me, Anubis was there to wrap me in his arms.

"Are you okay, my love?"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, ARO! You're friend Carlisle and his pack of imbeciles has upset my sister!" Caius screamed.

"I don't know, brother." Grandfather chuckled. "I think it is the Cullen's and Tanya who are now upset and more than likely fearful for their existences."

"And what do you think, my sweet?" my father asked me.

I swallowed hard and felt the all too familiar burn in my throat. "I think I'm thirsty."

"Lovely!" Father cheered happily. "I shall send Heidi out immediately."

"Come now, Father. You know I love the hunt as much as the sustenance." I smiled.

"So the Princess likes to hunt, huh?" Anubis asked with his sexy smirk. "You have aroused my interest. Might I accompany you on this outing?"

"Aroused your interest? Are you sure you don't mean aroused your di…"

"SHUT UP BELLA!" Caius growled, making me laugh loudly.

Grandfather reached for me and I let him wrap his arms around my shoulders.

"Enjoy your hunt, my dear." he said and then kissed my head. "Come brothers, it is nearly eight o'clock."

With hugs and kisses from my Father and Brother, they left Anubis and I alone.

"Why do I feel like I'm in for a wild ride while hunting with you?" Anubis asked.

"Because you are, my dear! This will be a night you'll never forget." I smiled sinfully.

I saw a flicker of playfulness in his expression as he looked at me thoughtfully. "Hmm…" he started then wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me to him. "I am a vampire Egyptian god with an unending memory. There will never be a night that I'll forget."

I narrowed my eyes at him but couldn't help but smile.

"Come on, smart ass." I said then ran out of the castle with Anubis not far behind.

**For anyone who has reviewed my stories before know that I try to thank everyone individually for their review and I try not to let a lot of days pass before I do. Since I'll have to be away for a few days, I'd like to thank everyone SOOO much for reading and reviewing all of my stories. I appreciate you very much! It means a lot to me that you've taken time away from your day to read what I write. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally have been able to work on the next chapter! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read my story and taken the time to review. Your support for this story and my others has overwhelmed me! I have gotten quite emotional several times! LOL! I appreciate you SO much!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have lots of ideas and am excited to share them with you. :)**

Chapter 5

I ran through the city of Volterra with Anubis on my heels. It never ceased to amaze me at how unobservant humans could be. I ran right passed them, and though in vampire speed, they still should have sensed my presence or the intuition to protect themselves should have triggered a reaction.

When we reached the outskirts of the city, I stopped and listened for my prey. I could always count on humans lurking in the shadows of the city for one reason or another. I was suddenly aware of a lone heartbeat about a half mile away from me. It was fast like the human was running. I waited for my thirst to overcome me like each time I hunted since becoming immortal but it didn't come. That was very strange. I felt Anubis' hands wrap around my hips from behind me and pull me against his chest.

"Do I see reluctance in your eyes, my love?" he purred in my ear. "Do you feel different?"

"No, not at all." I lied. I couldn't explain it myself so I didn't bother tell him.

"Then find the human, Isabella. Take his life to sustain your own." he said.

His words confused me. Was he trying to make me feel bad for feeding? By his beautiful crimson eyes I knew he fed just like I did. What did he expect from me?

I refocused my attention on the human and then heard another heartbeat just as fast as the first.

"Come back, Sandy. I'm not through with you!" a husky voice said. "You turned me down for the last time. Now I'll take what you won't give me."

I smiled, knowing I must have looked like a predator ready for the kill. Within a second I grabbed the man and sunk my teeth into his neck. My nose crinkled as I pulled away from him in confusion. The blood tasted terrible, something I had never experienced before. It was clean; free of drugs or alcohol, but it still tasted bad.

Still repulsed by the man's attempt to rape the woman, I snapped his neck and threw him to the ground. I then looked up to see Anubis leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. He smirked then closed the distance between us.

"What is it, my love, don't you like your meal?"

My brow furrowed in puzzlement. "What is wrong with me? A vampire craves blood; I craved blood, but now I'm different somehow."

He gave me an assuring smile. "You are my mate; the mate of a god. That has changed you and made you more like me and less like your family."

"How is that possible? I'm a vampire. I might be mated to you but it doesn't change what I am."

Anubis wrapped his arms around me. "Come with me, darling, and let me help you understand."

Within minutes we were back inside Volturi castle. He led me down into the kitchen where our human servants prepared their meals. I was surprised to see Amun, and the two women who accompanied them. The younger of the two women smiled at me.

"Good evening, Bella. I am Tia. Your hunt didn't turn out like it should, did it not?"

"No, it didn't." I said still a bit shaken.

"Don't worry, Sister, I've prepared a proper meal given your change."

Sister? I was her sister already? I barely knew her.

"My change? I still don't understand."

"Sit down, my Isabella." Anubis said.

When I did at the human's table, he grabbed a plate and sat close beside me.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course I do."

He passed me a fork and pointed at something on the plate.

"Do you remember what this is? I know you haven't had human food in quite a while."

I searched my mind for the right name. "Is it fish?"

"That's right." he smiled THAT smile that made me weak with need. "Now try a bite."

"No thank you. I'm not eating this." I said, pushing the plate away.

"You will find that a diet like my own is what you need for sustenance."

"You eat fish? You're a vampire, Anubis. Your eyes are just as red as mine."

"Yes they are, but not entirely from blood. It's a part of being a god. I can't get into that part until you learn more about me. Let's leave it at that for now."

I nodded without a word.

He smiled again. "I am more god than vampire and now that you have become my mate, you are also more god and require a new diet. Fish is one of the many foods that you will grow accustomed to eating."

"But I'm not a god."

Amun came to sit across the table from me.

"Bella, you have been the princess of the vampire world for a long time. I know it's hard to believe that you have also become a god but as Anubis' mate, you are now the goddess of the afterlife."

"Just try the fish, darling. I know you'll find it to be quite tasty." Anubis said with THAT smile again. How was I supposed to concentrate on anything with him looking at me like that?

I was overwhelmed by everything that had happened. Literally everything I was changed the instant I looked into Anubis' eyes for the first time. I always knew mating was mind blowing but I never fathomed this. I didn't understand it and the feeling of bewilderment made me angry. The temperature in the room began to rise as the air began to move.

Anubis, once again not fearful of my anger, laughed. "Isabella, don't be mad at the fish. It won't hurt you." I looked at my plate again and groaned. Seeing my reluctance, Anubis took the fork from my hand and cut off a small bite and held it to my lips. He chuckled when I sneered at it.

"You aren't facing an inferno, Isabella. It's just fish. Come on, Isabella. Try it for me." I couldn't help but laugh loudly when he waved the fork in front of me. "Here comes the train. Choo Choo! Open your mouth!"

"You're insane. Do you know that?" I said.

"Of course I do!" he laughed.

With another groan I took a bite of the fish. I was absolutely floored. It tasted really good! When a smile spread across my face Anubis laughed.

"See, it's good. You're a goddess now. Though the need for blood will not leave you all together, you'll prefer the food of the gods."

"And what sort of food is that?" I asked.

"Meat, fruits and vegetables, nuts, bread, wine; lots of different foods."

"Hmm." I nodded and took another bite of the fish.

"Try these, Bella." the other woman said. "They are grapes."

"What's your name?" I asked with a warm smile.

"I am Kebi, Amun's mate." she said, placing her hand on Amun's shoulder. He smiled up at her and pat her hand.

I was a bit more open to trying to grapes. I bit down and tasted the sweet juice that filled my mouth.

"How does it taste?" Anubis said, popping one into his mouth.

"Good." I said.

"Look at my darling daughter eating human food!" Father said, walking into the room. "Isn't she wonderful?" He kissed my head and sat beside me.

"Revolting." Caius said, following my father with a sick expression. "Even if you are a goddess, I don't know how you eat that wretched food."

"Wait. You knew about this goddess stuff?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Not until Amun filled my brothers and I in on Benjamin's big secret."

"It really explains so much about you, sweetheart." Father said with a giddy smile.

"Oh yeah, what does it explain?"

"Your beauty is one. Even as a human you were exceptional. It's as if you were destined to be a goddess even in your mortal life." Father said.

"That's right. You're beauty is beyond that of a vampire. It could only be described as god like." Kebi said with a smile.

"Your temperament is also a trait you possess. A goddess must stand firm and rule with an iron fist. You would have been fierce without Caius' changing you but with his venom, you are vicious." Amun chuckled.

"Vicious? I wouldn't go that far." I said with a sly smile.

"I would. I'm going to have my hands full with you." Anubis said and then winked at me.

"Your hands full of me? I love the sound of that." I said then leaned in to kiss him.

"MUST YOU DO THAT NOW?" Caius growled. "I've just fed."

"Whatever Caius." I rolled my eyes. "I've had to listen to you for centuries talking about licking Athenodora's…"

"NO MORE! Caius isn't the only one who has just eaten!"Father sighed in distaste.

"Sorry, Father." I said and then kissed his cheek making him smile.

As we talked about the meetings that had taken place while Anubis and I were gone, I finished the fish and grapes. I wanted more but decided not to overdo it.

"There is one more matter to discuss." Grandfather said from the door.

"Good evening, Grandfather." I said happily.

"Hello, my sweet." he said and kissed my head before he sat beside Amun.

"What is this matter?" I asked.

Anubis took an unneeded breath and held my hand. "Isabella, my love, I have to return to Egypt. I can't rule from here. Now that you are a goddess, you cannot rule by my side in Volterra. I must ask you to leave your family here and join me in Egypt.

I sat dismayed. I never fathomed leaving my family. The thought scared me to death…again. But I knew that I couldn't exist without Anubis beside me. We would be in agony without each other. My brother saw my turmoil and smiled.

"Don't forget that you'll be only an hour run from here, Sister. We'll have phones and computers to keep in contact."

"But you hate those things. You said it's just the mortals trying to become more than their worth." I nearly whispered.

"Well, I guess I've changed my mind, but only for technology. They are only a meal anything passed that." he said.

I raised one eyebrow at him. "You contradict yourself, Caius. You love the clothing they produce as well as their modes of transportation. You like…"

"STAY ON TOPIC, BELLA!" he sneered. He hated being corrected. His reaction made me smile. I would miss his outbursts. "Also remember that, as your sire, you will have to return often because of our bond. Though ours will not be as strong as the bond of mates, you will be drawn back to me."

I nodded. As much as I hated to leave my family, I knew my home was with Anubis. The realization comforted me. The thought of spending everyday together excited me, and the thought of finally giving myself to my mate sent a shiver down my spine.

"Okay, when do we leave?" I asked. The quicker we reached Egypt, the quicker Anubis and I would be together for our first time.

"When you're ready." Anubis said. He could feel my desire for him and I could see his body tense in his own need for me.

"I will have Jane and Renata pack your belongings." Grandfather said. I could see the reluctance in his expression. I knew he didn't want me to leave but understood why I had to. He kissed my forehead and left.

"We should also prepare to leave, darling." Kebi said and led Amun from the room.

Tia, my father and brother followed them out leaving me alone with Anubis. He reached for my hand then pulled me to sit on his lap straddling his legs.

"Are you happy to leave with me?" he said, sliding his fingers up and down my spine.

"Yes. I'll miss my family but my home is wherever you are. I'm excited to learn more about this whole god and goddess thing. I have so many questions."

"And I will answer every one in time. Am I safe in assuming that you'll want me inside you before we do anything else?"

My brow rose at his forwardness and I bit my lip to suppress a moan. I gasped when Anubis snarled then grabbed my hips and pressed my body against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and threaded my fingers in his hair as he kissed me frantically.

"Don't bite your lip, babe." he moaned into my mouth.

I pulled back until my face was only inches from his. "So that's the key to finally having you. I'll just bite my lip and you'll be putty in my hands."

"Only after I've loved you properly. After that, you can have me any way you want me." he smiled sinfully.

Many mental pictures flashed in my head at all I could do to my mate. I leaned in to whisper in his ear a few of those thoughts. From my fingers roaming every inch of him to the feeling of him deep inside me. He responded by kissing me again.

His expression twisted into desire with a bit of frustration. "You are being a naughty girl, Isabella. You will learn not to get me aroused only to leave me wanting. Bad girls need to be punished, my love, and I intend to do just that."

My eyes widened in surprise. What exactly did that mean? Should I be aroused or afraid? It would be my first time. Surely he wouldn't be too forceful, but maybe forceful would be more exciting. If my heart still beat, I knew it would be racing in anticipation.

His expression became playful again as if that intense moment never happened. He helped me to stand, then took my hand.

"Let's go home, my goddess." he said then kissed my nose and led me to my room.

Anubis was too much for me to comprehend, even with my vampire mind. I didn't know what he had planned for me but I couldn't wait to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. I appreciate each one of you more than I can say! I feel terrible that I haven't been able to thank everyone idividually as I usually do but please know how grateful I am for your reviews!**

**A quick change to the story: Earlier I said that Anubis' father is the god of darkness. After more research I learned that Anubis' father was Osiris. I can't go in a lot of detail because it'll give away what I have planned for the next several chapters, but I wanted correct my mistake.**

**I hope that you'll like this chapter and you'll let me know what you think. :)**

Chapter 6

Against Amun and Anubis' protests to fly to Egypt, they succumbed to the wishes of Kebi, Tia, and I to run.

"What's the fun in taking a plane?" Kebi asked then wrapped her arm in mine and whispered in my ear. "I feel the tides turning. The balance of power in our coven has shifted."

"What do you mean?" I asked just as quiet.

A bright smile spread across her face. "It means that the men are outnumbered three to two. Amun and Anubis don't stand a chance!"

It felt wonderful to run; to stretch my muscles in amazing speed as we traveled across several countries to Egypt. Even as we ran, we talked easily with one another. One thing I learned was though Amun was the patriarch of the coven and brought a sense of authority in the presence of other vampires, in the privacy of his coven, he was quite playful and at ease to show affection to Kebi. Another thing I learned was that even while running, Anubis and I had to have some sort of physical contact. He held my hand firmly in his and when that wasn't enough, he carried me.

I couldn't help but worry about Tia. It had to be hard being the only one not mated in her coven, but when I looked at her she seemed perfectly contented. Actually, she looked very intent on getting home. Though she smiled, her eyes were intense.

Finally, after a few hours of running, we stopped in the desert. The first thing I noticed was, as the sun rose across the desert, neither of us sparkled in the sun but had more of a glow about our skin. What startled me, though, was that my skin glowed more that the others. I was sure an immortal could look upon me, but had no doubt that a mortal would be blinded by my light. When Anubis saw me admiring the change, he smiled.

"I knew your beauty outshined the gods but I had no idea just how much. You beauty puts the stars to shame." he said then kissed me gently.

"I must agree with you, Grandson, but must you belittle my stars? Amun chuckled.

Grandson? My stars? I thought back to all that I knew about Egyptian culture and gasped. He couldn't be, could he?

"Amun?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"You wouldn't be hiding a bit of a secret, would you?"

He threw his head back and laughed joyously.

"Let me introduce you to your new home, Bella. After that, I think you'll be able to answer that question for yourself." Amun said with another laugh.

Anubis took my hand and we ran for only a minute more until we stopped at a place I knew well.

"Do you know where you are, Isabella?" Anubis asked, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Of course, this is Karnak." I said, in awe of standing in a place I had only seen in pictures. Despite it being a vast array of decaying buildings and pylons, Karnak was still beautiful.

"And now, this is your new home." Anubis said, kissing my temple.

As wonderful as the place was, how were we to live in rubble?

Tia saw my expression and smiled lovingly.

"Bella, do you know who Karnak was built for?"

"Yes, it was built to be the home of Amun…" I paused as I let the thought settle in my mind, "Ra…You are Amun Ra!" I said, smiling excitedly at Amun.

He smiled warmly at me and without a word and stretched his hand out in the direction of Karnak. Instantly, the rubble began to reconstruct itself. I watched in amazement as it was transformed, one stone at a time, into the beautiful complex it had been centuries ago. Dozens of sphinx' lined the stone path leading inside. Palm trees sprang from the sand and swayed in a gentle breeze.

"Welcome home." I heard Anubis say. I turned to him with a smile but jumped back in shock. The buildings were not the only things that had been transformed. Anubis now stood before me not in the clothes he only seconds before wore, but with linen wrapped around his waist and belted with a gold buckle, no shirt, and a thick gold collar around his shoulders and thick gold bangles on each of his biceps. On top of his head he wore a burgundy headdress with a golden serpent in the front. I looked to Amun who was dressed very similar to Anubis but he also had a double plumed crown sitting high on his head. Amun was the god of the gods, the ruler of all. The massive crown on his head was reflective of his position.

"Do not be alarmed, Sister." Tia said calmly. I shouldn't have been surprised to see that both she and Kebi had also been transformed. They both wore flowing white linen gowns with a thick gold collar. Their long black hair was pulled away from their face with a white band.

"Your status as a goddess is undeniable now." Kebi said with a proud smile. She gestured for me to look down and when I did, I could have fainted, that is if vampire goddesses fainted. I should have known that if Karnak and Amun, Kebi, Tia, and Anubis would have been brought back to the time of ancient Egypt, I would be, too. I now wore a long white flowing skirt with burgundy overlay and draped jeweled belt. A wide band of white linen covered my chest and left my midriff bare and there was a wide jeweled collar around my neck. My hair or skin tone hadn't changed which set me apart from Kebi and Tia. Also, unlike them, I reached up to feel a large band around my head. I could feel four rows of jewels covering it. A crown.

"This can't be real." I said mostly to myself.

Anubis took in my bewilderment and wrapped me in his arms.

"I would like to speak to Isabella privately." he said.

"Of course." Amun replied and led Kebi and Tia down the path into their home.

"This is so much to take in, I know." he said sympathetically. "What can I do to help you feel more at ease?"

"I'm okay, really. It's a lot to take in but I've always been good with weird."

Anubis chuckled. "That's good because it's nothing but weirdness from here on out."

"Oh, really? Weird how?" I asked.

He pulled me tighter to him until our faces were only inches apart.

"The existences of gods and goddesses have never been more complicated than now. We have greater responsibilities and now rule from two worlds. Our customs haven't changed, but the world around us has. We are the link between the old and new. Some of us have accepted the change and embraced it, while others have not." he said looking intently into my eyes, but then smiled. "There's so much to tell you but I will not bombard you with everything at once. You may be good with weird, but I'm not sure how you'll handle utter insanity!"

I smiled up at him then reached on my tiptoes to kiss him. It started as slow and sweet but the need that we felt for each other became more and more apparent. With a growl, he reluctantly pulled away. He didn't take his eyes off mine as he lightly trailed his fingers from my hips, to my stomach and upward to my chest and shoulders. He pushed my hair to one side and brushed his lips from my jaw, down my neck, to my shoulder.

"Let's go inside. I can't wait any longer. I will have you now." he said calmly but I saw the tension in his jaw. His words and touch sent heat flooding through me.

He took my hand and walked at human pace down the path to Karnak.

"Why are we walking?" I asked a bit annoyed. I wanted him right then. Waiting any longer was literally uncomfortable.

"I want you to see your new home." he smiled. I didn't like that at all.

As hot air began to whip around us, I grabbed his biceps and pulled him closer to me.

"Do not make me wait, Anubis. I have an eternity to admire my home. There will be only one first time for us. I want that time to be now."

He nodded at me and smiled. "Now."

With that we ran through the courtyard, down a long corridor and into a large beautiful room. It was decorated in elaborate colorful hieroglyphics, golden furniture and a massive bed with a flowing white net canopy and white pillows and comforter. Anubis took off his headdress and jewelry and then did the same for me.

"The jewels and gold are nice, but I find you even more beautiful without them." he said then took my hand and led me to a pool that was in a smaller room just off the bedroom. It didn't have a roof which allowed natural sunlight to warm the water.

"Isabella, I understand that the first time for a woman can be quite painful. While most men wouldn't take much care in that fact, I can't stand to cause you pain." he said with a worried look then took my face between his hands and kissed me softly. "I will be gentle. I will love you slowly until the pain has gone. Will you trust me, my love?"

"Of course." I said, feeling a bit nervous. I thought being not only a vampire but a goddess would make me braver. Though the thought of the pain frightened me a little, I was more worried that I wouldn't do things right; that I wouldn't be good at making Anubis' time with me enjoyable.

He started by kissing me slowly while lightly caressing my bare skin then he reached behind me to untie the cloth around my chest. When his fingers skimmed lightly across my breasts, I moaned quietly. As he moved his kisses to my shoulders, he took my hands and placed them on his hips; a gesture for me to take off his covering.

How do I go about taking the skirt thing off? Was there a tie or buckle or was it tucked somehow? The more I thought about it, the more aggravated I became so I just tugged it down below his hips and let it fall to his feet. I remembered how shocked I was when I saw his arousal in my garden, so I kept my eyes above it. I felt him tug on my skirt and let it fall to my feet.

"Let me see you." Anubis said quietly and then stepped back to hungrily look at me. "Mmm." he moaned. "This indescribably beautiful woman standing before me is mine. How did I get so lucky?"

"I don't know." I said, reminding him of his words to me.

He chuckled then kissed me again, this time more passionately and deeper than any kiss before. I was barely aware of him picking me up bridal style and carrying me down the steps into the pool. He waded to the center then released my lips to look at me.

"Are you ready? he asked, changing our position so that my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Yes." I said, my voice quivering a little.

His fingertips traveled up my outer thigh, across my hip, then ducked under my bottom. I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck when his thumb pressed against my most sensitive spot and massaged it slowly which made me tremble in his arms.

His brow furrowed. "Isabella, have you not been pleasured in this way? You are so responsive to my touch as if this is your first time."

"It is." I panted, trying to make my voice strong.

"Not even with Edward Cullen?"

"Must you use his name right now?" I asked between breaths.

He smiled that smile that made me weak. "I'm sorry, babe."

Anubis changed the position of his thumb and began rubbing harder.

"N...no, I've never felt this before."

He used his other hand to tilt my head to the side then he began placing open mouth kisses and gentle bites down my neck. The feeling was incredible, more than I'd ever thought possible. When my body began to shake uncontrollably, Anubis pressed his soft lips against my ear.

"Hold on to me, darling."

I tightened my arms around his neck as heat spread across my lower abdomen. Then, with only a few more strokes against my sensitive spot, the heat seemed to burst, spreading heat all over me. I laid my head on his shoulder and gripped his biceps and I screamed his name, all while he whispered how much he loved me.

When my body was calm in his arms, he walked through the water to the back side of the pool and pressed my back against the side.

"I give myself to you, my goddess, only you." Anubis said, looking at me intently.

"And I give myself to you, Anubis. Forever I'll be yours." I said.

He turned me around and told me to hold on to the side. From behind me, he reached around to continue pleasuring me on my sweet spot. It was a distraction as he pushed his arousal inside me. He slid the tip in and then pulled out. With each thrust he pushed a little further until I gasped. He was right at my barrier.

"Hold me." I whimpered.

He had my head resting on his shoulder again within the next second.

He held my hips firmly in place as he thrust one more time, this time breaking my barrier. I felt my walls tighten around him and my whimpers were drowned out only for a second when he groaned loudly.

"Tell me when the pain has stopped. Tell me when it feels good." he said, then began slow rhythmic thrusts inside me.

The first few pushes were painful but subsided quickly. It felt as though the water soothed me and kept me relaxed. It wasn't long before my hips started to move against his allowing us to connect deeper.

"The pain is gone." I said, then a smile spread across my face.

He grinned sinfully and in an instant he laid me down on the bed. I closed my eyes and moaned loudly as his thrust felt so different out of the water. The new sensation, the pleasure of him thrusting inside me while peppering my skin with kisses and nibbles, and his large hands exploring me was bewildering. Connecting with my mate on such an intimate level staggered me. Though I fought to keep control, the overwhelming emotion overcame me and with a loud hiss, I flipped us over and rocked my hips against him. I smiled in satisfaction when he threw his head back and hissed loudly with his teeth barred. I knew he felt just as good as I did.

When his body began to shake under me as his ecstasy peaked, my climax wasn't far behind. There was something special, near magical, about reaching our climax together. It felt as if we were one entity, like there was no clear point where I ended and he began.

When our bodies calmed, Anubis wrapped his arms around me and cuddled me to his side.

"How do you feel, Isabella?" he asked.

"Wonderful." I said. "How do you feel?"  
"Uneasy and discontented."

My stomach felt in knots. My fears were correct. He didn't like being with me. I pulled away from him but couldn't look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said at a near whisper.

He raised my chin and looked at me in confusion. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

I couldn't believe he wanted me to say it. "You are not happy with…you said you were discontented and that only means that I…"

He silenced me by kissing me passionately. "You think I meant that I didn't love our time together? Don't be absurd, sweetheart."

"Absurd?" I asked. Did he just call me absurd when I'm already upset?

"Yes!" he said then sat up and turned to me. He spoke animatedly. "That was the most exciting and satisfying four hours of my life!"

Four hours? Were we seriously together for four hours? You know what they say, time flies when you're having fun.

"The emotions I felt were so overwhelming. When you whimpered when I claimed your innocence killed me, but when you smiled at me as the pain subsided was the purest, most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Then, when you took control of me…" He ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled loudly. "Damn….just damn, baby!"

With a loud growl he slid his body against mine and kissed me fiercely.

"I was simply saying earlier that I was nearly mad with the need to take you again. I can't even fathom a time where I'll get enough of you. I'll have to learn to exist with thoughts of you in our bed the most prominent in my mind."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he grabbed my hips and pushed into me again.

"Please don't think I'm rude, but can we just have more sex now and talk later?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Absolutely." I giggled then wrapped my arms around his neck and loved each other into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. I appreciate each one of you very much! I feel terrible that I haven't been able to thank everyone individually but PLEASE know that your kind words mean the world me. :)**

**This chapter basically tells the story of Anubis and Amun and the worlds that Bella now lives in. You learn a bit about Set, a god that will play a huge part in the story in later chapters. I hope it isn't confusing or just plain rubbish. LOL Let me know what you think! **

Chapter 7

The moon was high above us as we crossed the courtyard hand in hand to meet Amun, Kebi, and Tia. We found them in a huge room, surprisingly accompanied by several people. Their clothes were simple but were all attractive with olive skin and black hair with crimson eyes.

"Ah, there's they are." Amun said with a bright smile. "I was beginning to wonder if we'd see you two again."

I looked down shyly. Anubis nudged me with his shoulder and smiled lovingly. "He has no room to talk. There are still days that go by without seeing Grandfather and Kebi."

"See them, no, but we can hear them from a mile away!" Tia laughed.

"That is enough." Kebi said then hugged me. "You must be hungry."

I did feel something; a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Was that hunger?

The five of us walked down a beautifully painted hall with stone pillars to a dining room. It was just a spectacular as everything else in my new home with elaborate hieroglyphs painted along the walls with stone floors and golden furniture. Amun sat at the head of the table with Kebi on his left and Anubis on his right. Immediately several people brought out platters full of food. I was still reluctant to try the new food but it smelled wonderful. I still couldn't believe that human food would be remotely appealing to me. After some coaxing from my new family, I tried a bite of each dish and when they were satisfied that I would eat it, they ate as well. As we fell into conversation as we ate, I looked around me in complete awe. How was any of this possible? Somehow I was transported back in time to ancient Egypt. Anubis had said that the gods ruled from two worlds. Was this one of those worlds or did he mean something different? And who were these people serving us? Did they know that there was another world apart from their own? Anubis sensed my confusion and touched my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Isabella, you have questions you'd like answered." he said more as a statement than a question. Then he smiled playfully. "Don't be shy. Ask away!"

I loved that he was so light and carefree. He made me feel completely at ease. But I learned from out time together that he was also was fiercely in love with me and would go to any lengths to secure my safety and happiness. That he took very seriously. I felt it in the way he held me as we made love and the way he looked at me with devotion.

When I opened my mouth, questions seemed to flood out one right after the other. When I finished, Anubis chuckled.

"You are quite intuitive, my sweet."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, not sure of his meaning.

"Not at all. On the contrary, it's a great asset for you, especially as a goddess." Amun chimed in.

"I think the best way to answer your questions is to start from the beginning." Anubis said.

He took my hand and led me back out into the courtyard followed by Amun, Kebi, and Tia. He smiled at me and kissed my hand then stepped out several feet from me. He raised his hands toward the main entrance of Karnak and with a crook of his finger, a cobra glided gracefully along the ground to his feet. I looked closely and smiled to see that the snake was made of sand. Then with a twist of his wrist, the snake burst into flames. Amun stepped forward and raised his hand. I gasped when from the flames an image was formed.

"I am the king of the gods. I am the oldest and wisest of our kind." Amun said, revealing a picture of himself in hieroglyphs from the fire.

"Don't brag or anything." Anubis said, rolling his eyes.

Amun shook his head and continued. "To help me take care of our people, I created gods, each possessing the power to protect in one way or another."

"Like Bast, the goddess who protects people from disease and spirits or Isis, the goddess of children and nature." I said.

"That's right." Amun smiled. "Just as humans, these gods and goddesses produced children who became gods and goddesses as well." The picture in the fire changed to several of gods and goddesses that I remembered. The cat face of Bast, the falcon face of Horus, and several others. "Each one has stories of their own but you will learn those in time. The one that we'll begin with, the one that affects your existence the most is that of Anubis, of course."

Anubis took my hands and began. "My father, Osiris, was very powerful, as was his siblings, Isis, Nephthys, and Set."

"But Set was very jealous of Osiris." I said, receiving a smile from Anubis.

"My, my, you have been reading up on your Egyptian history, haven't you?" he said.

I nodded and then encouraged him to continue.

"Set was jealous of my father's power and killed him." he said, looking down as if, after thousands of years, it still hurt him to discuss it. I kissed him gently and squeezed his hand for support. "He thought that with my father out of the way, he would become the most powerful god, apart from Amun."

"You helped Isis prepare your father's body for the afterlife, didn't you?" I asked quietly.

As quickly as I asked it, the picture changed in the fire of a hieroglyph of Anubis preparing Osiris' body.

"I did. Set had completely mutilated my father and Isis stopped at nothing to retrieve ever piece of him. Afterward, I mummified his remains so that his spirit could rest."

"Set has never claimed Osiris' status because of the power of Anubis and his brother Horus. Even after many years, he hasn't stopped fighting." The pictures in the flames changed again to a jackel and falcon fighting a hideous beast. "There have been many great battles but Horus and Anubis always hold him off." Amun said.

"Why can't you just kill him?" I asked.

"Because he is powerful enough to defend himself. As soon as he sees that we're getting the upper hand on him, he flees." Anubis said, anger apparent in his voice. "So until we find a way to defeat him, we're stuck with him."

"So should I plan to meet this lovely guy? Maybe we can invite him for tea then rip his head off?" I said.

"Well, we haven't tried that approach." Anubis laughed and kissed my temple.

"Bella has a lot more questions, boys. Can we move on?" Tia asked. I could tell she hated the Set conversation.

Anubis raised his hands toward the flames and with one huge gust of wind, the flames disappeared.

I didn't think I'd ever get used to his gifts. Sure, I could use them as well but it just looked more awesome when he did it.

"Tell me about this two worlds thing and does every god and goddess pass between worlds as you do?"

"Some of them do." Amun said. "The gods that don't think themselves too high and mighty to mingle with the humans."

"As I said before, our existence has changed over the centuries. In our time we were the dominate deities. We were worshipped in one form or another as we protected all of Egypt. As time progressed more and more people from foreign lands moved into our land and began making lives with our people. Slowly, the pure bloodlines of Egyptians began to fade as more children were born to other nationalities. New religious practices became more dominate until we are now the minority. Regardless, our purpose hasn't changed. We still look after the land of Egypt and the people who have stayed true to us." Anubis said.

"And you watch over them from this time, right? Where we are now; the era when you were most worshipped." I gestured around us. "Ancient Egypt is where your culture began and the gods and goddesses feel the most comfortable here, right?"

"Your intuition is astounding! You truly amaze me, my love." Anubis said then leaned in to kiss me. When I tried to pull away, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. When he held me, it was so hard to remember where I was. I was quickly reminded though when Amun cleared his throat.

"We're going to have to make the remainder of this lesson quick." Anubis said, releasing me but keeping his arm firmly around my waist.

"You are correct about this world, Bella." Amun said. "We could have remained in that time without moving forward if we wanted to but leave it to Anubis to want more."

Anubis threw his head back and laughed. "I couldn't be content to live in our time when there was more to explore."

"I don't understand." I said.

Amun smiled sympathetically. "As gods, we don't just cease to exist because we aren't worshipped as much. We continue on just as time itself. When Anubis wanted to know the world as it evolved, he requested that I allow him to step out of our time and into that of humans."

"He was very reluctant." Amun chuckled. "He said he feared for my safety but I think he was just upset because he didn't think of the idea first."

"Whatever gets you through the night." Amun shook his head.

It was sometimes comical to see how those two interacted with one another. To anyone looking in, they may think that Amun and Anubis were polar opposites, but they were quite similar in so many things. Humor and sarcasm being two of them.

"We couldn't pass for humans. We are not imperfect as they are. It would be only a matter of time before mortals caught on to us being unlike them." Anubis started. "Being the god of the dead, I knew about vampires since they were created by Set. He thought that they would provide the army he needed to defeat Horus and I but they were too uncontrollable. Their blood lust made them ravenous and of no use to Set. He cast them to Earth to terrorize mortals. He didn't plan on them becoming more civilized when they matured." He paused for a moment to make sure I was following and began again. "I thought living in the immortal world as vampires was the perfect solution to the plan and when Amun agreed, we began traveling from one world to another trying to understand the modern world while ruling over the land from our ancient world."

"So you possess all qualities of a vampire, but you're not technically one." I asked.

"That's right." Anubis said. "You, on the other hand, are still part vampire. You still have Caius' venom in your veins." The mention of my brother made me miss him terribly. "It will be interesting to see how that affects your powers as a goddess."

"What about mating? You're mated to me and that's a vampire thing." I asked Anubis.

"Because we are supernatural beings, I can feel the mating pull but it's you who formed that bond with me. The same happened for Amun and Kebi."

"That's right." Kebi said and smiled lovingly at Amun. "I'm a vampire and when I looked upon Amun for the first time, we both felt the mating pull."

"So you're a goddess, too?" I asked excitedly.

"No. You are the only vampire goddess that has ever existed." she said proudly.

"Does all of that make sense?" Tia asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I think so." I returned her smile. "What about the people who live here in Karnak who served our meal? Do they know about the modern world and are they allowed to pass between them as you do?"

"They are vampires who were turned in ancient times and who have committed themselves to Amun's service. They know about the modern world but have no interest in it. It is a high honor to serve the god of the gods." Tia said.

"I'm sure." I said and grinned at Amun. He chuckled in return.

"Is that all the questions for now?" Anubis asked, pulling me closer to him. He smiled but his eyes were very intense. "We have somewhere to be."

"Where would that be, Anubis?" Tia teased.

He rolled his eyes then tried to tug me toward the direction of our bedroom.

"She has more questions." Kebi said. When Anubis groaned loudly, she shot him a disapproving look. "You have an eternity with her. Surely you can spare a few more minutes."

"Yes, Anubis, put a leash on that thing." Tia said with a slight grin.

I couldn't help but laugh despite Anubis' angry expression.

"Now, my dear, you have more questions." Kebi said with a loving smile.

"Oh, um, yes." I said, trying to stop laughing. "I wonder if I'll meet the other gods and goddesses."

"Yes, of course. We are a family…a family full of drama, but a family no less." Amun said. "We don't gather together unless it's necessary but we do keep in contact."

I nodded, trying to process everything I was told. Even with a perfect mind, it was still a lot to take in.

"Now are we done?" Anubis whined.

I looked to Amun who exhaled loudly and nodded. Though he acted put off with his grandson, his eyes revealed happiness. He was happy that Anubis had found his mate.

"I think that takes care of all my questions for now. Yes, my love, I think we're done." I smiled brightly at him.

He snarled then threw me over his shoulder and ran to our room as my laughter echoed through the courtyard. He threw me on our bed then looked at me hungrily as he took of his headdress and collar. I reached up to do the same but he shook his head.

"Keep them on." he said then climbed onto the bed and kneeled at my feet. "I would have lost my mind if I had to wait another second to have you again."

I giggled. "Sweetheart, it has been maybe two hours since we left this room."

A wicked grin spread across his face as she slid his body above mine. "Do you object, Isabella?" He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me senseless. "Do you not want me again?"

I moaned quietly when his large hand traveled from my knee to my thigh and then squeezed my hip.

"Oh, I want you." I said then flipped us over where I sat straddling his hips.

He put his hands above his head and laughed with that smile that made my desire for him peak.

"Then I'm all yours, Isabella. Do what you want with me."

Though Anubis allowed me to do what I wish to him, it wasn't long before he took control.

"Time's up, my love. You have explored every inch of me. Now it's my turn to dominate you." he smirked.

I decided after several hours that we could be together like that forever and still not get enough. It was unfathomable to think that I'd ever get my fill of him.

Anubis had just rolled us over to take me again when his brow furrowed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"One of our faithful awaits my presence in the underworld." he said quietly.

"What?" I asked, completely not following him.

He grinned and kissed my nose. "Rashaad Arara, a faithful follower of the gods, has died. I must help him on his journey through the underworld."

"Because you're Anubis!" I cheered, then I remembered. "Aren't you supposed to have a jackal head?"

"You're right! Now where did I put that thing?" he asked, dramatically looking around the room.

Anubis helped me to my feet then wrapped his arms around me. "My true form is revealed in the underworld. It is there that your true form will be shown as well."

"My form?" I asked then shook my head. "Sorry to disappoint you, but what you see is what you get. No jackal head for me."

He laughed and kissed me one last time. "When will you understand that you are different now that you're my mate? Hasn't our home, your appearance, and the food convinced you?" He took my hand and with a wave of his other hand a dark hole, no, a portal appeared only a few feet in front of us. "Step inside, my love, and reveal your true form."

I stepped forward and looked back at Anubis who smiled encouragingly. I took a deep breath then stepped inside. My eyes widened in awe as my body transformed into something new. I was reborn.


	8. Chapter 8

**I wish so much that I was able to thank each of you individually for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to your favorites. I will take this chance to say THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to everyone as a whole. I appreciate every one of you! :) **

**I hope that you'll like Bella's true form as well as her name and purpose in the underworld. Let me know what you think! **

Chapter 8

It started at my feet, the unbelievably warm bright light, and traveled upward to my hips, stomach and chest. I held out my arms and watched as the light engulfed my arms to each fingertip. The warmth carried to my neck, cheeks, forehead, and down each strand of my hair. I ran my fingers through it to see that each strand had become like liquid gold as it flowed over my hand. Then, I felt warmth from my back like I was forming another appendage; something I could feel just as much as my arms and legs. I turned my head to see huge wings as white as doves unfolding from behind me. They were made of feathers and each tipped in gold. I found that I could move them just as effortlessly as my fingers and toes. I stretched them out to my sides and they measured about six feet each. I noticed my strapless dress, the thinnest of white fabric flowing from my chest to my feet. Had my skin not been so luminous, the dress would not have covered me, but the brilliant glow seemed to blur my chest and between my hips. I suddenly felt a light breeze surround me making my dress and hair constantly blow gently around me.

I was an angel.

I turned to see Anubis in his true form, a jackal head with a human-like body. Not only could I see his outward appearance, but also his mind, soul, and spirit. I felt warmth coming from within him. He was kind and loving with a fierce spirit since the day he was born. I saw everyone who he has ever loved and hated. Above all others, I saw myself, both in my vampire/goddess form as well as how I looked now, and felt just how much he loved me. It made me smile.

Suddenly, a wealth of knowledge flooded my mind. I knew my name, gift, and purpose. I could feel the expanse of the Duat, the place where the gods and goddesses dwell, from the heavens to the underworld and Karnak , our home with the god of the gods, Amun. Anubis didn't have to explain anything to me because I knew everything as if I had been a goddess since the beginning of time.

"Nephrashenamun (Neffra-shen-amun)." Anubis said smiling. He knew my name immediately just as I did. "You have the sun and breeze of the afterlife surrounding you."

"Yes." I said. "And the golden eyes of truth. I can see your soul, Anubis."

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. "What do you see? Would I be worthy to enter the Field of Reeds with you?"

"You would, my love, but more worthy of being in my arms for eternity." I said.

"That's where I find my paradise." he said. "I will see you soon."

After kissing my forehead, he was gone. I had no doubt how to find my place in the Duat. I had to merely think of the Lotus Lake and I was there. It was beautiful. The purifying waters, the clear blue sky, the sweet smell of hundreds of yellow, red, pink and white lotus flowers made the place more perfect than any on Earth. I walked through a large door covered in rubies to where Ma'at, the goddess of justice and Thoth, the god of wisdom stood. One other god stood just inside the door. I knew his green skin and towering crown. Osiris, Anubis' father, waited for me.

"Daughter, you have arrived at last!" Osiris said. "I knew my son would find his companion in time. I'm so happy that you have joined us."

"So am I." I said, giving him a warm hug.

"I worry so much for Anubis." he said with his brow furrowed. "I cannot join him beyond this place. I am deceased in all realms but here in the underworld. I feel at peace that he has you to pass from one world to the next with."

I smiled. Regardless if the two were gods, Osiris loved his son just as any father would love their son. I could see his love from within him.

Thoth, with his ibis head atop a human man's body, greeted me next.

"You are a most exquisite addition to our world, Nephrashenamun."

"Thank you, Thoth." I said.

Ma'at, who was dressed in an Egyptian style deep red dress with gold collar and an ostrich feather placed in her hair, took my hands in hers and smiled brightly.

"Welcome, Nephrashenamun. Your name fits you well. Goddess of eternal beauty.

"Thank you." I said.

"Another goddess in the Duat full of gods makes me so happy. I hear among the living the phrase, 'We girls' have to stick together.' I feel it is most appropriate in the underworld as well." she said.

"I sense the time has come." Osiris said.

Ma'at and Thoth stood beside the golden ceremonial scale while I stood next to Osiris who sat on a throne. From the dark mist opposite me, I saw Anubis appear with the goddess I knew to be Isis with her tall cow horn crown with a sun disk in the center, leading a mortal man.

"Rashaad Arara, you have successfully completed your journey through the underworld. You have faced many obstacles along your way and have mastered each one. Now is the strongest test of all, the weighing of your heart." Osiris said in a commanding tone.

Anubis stepped forward to the scale holding an elaborately carved jar called a canopic jar. He opened it and carefully dumped the contents, Rashaad Arara's heart, onto the scale.

"I will weigh your heart against a feather. If your heart is as light as this feather because your deeds on Earth were good, Nephrashenamun will lead you to be purified in the Lotus Lake and on to paradise. If your heart is heavy from evil deeds on Earth, you will experience the wrath of Ammut the Devourer.

I looked at Rashaad carefully as the ceremony progressed. I could see his every human deed; the kindness he showed to a woman who worked in his household, the lust he felt for her, the innocence he took from her against her will, and how he took her life before she could get help. The images infuriated me. This wretched man needed to suffer! I fought to stay in my place beside Osiris. Noticing my turmoil, he looked up at me and the smallest smile played at the corner of his lips.

When Anubis placed the feather on the other side of the scale, the side with the heart plummeted to the table. I didn't give Anubis time to speak. I let my anger overcome me and once again, I changed. I felt the warmth around me become an inferno. The angelic glow that emanated from my skin turned as red as blood. My wings became flames and when I opened my mouth, the sound of a million voices filled the air. It was the screams of the lost souls, the ones who had suffered the fate of Ammut. I wrapped my wings around the man who was now on the ground pleading for his place in the afterlife. With a wave of my hand, the floor split and the sound of Ammut, the part lion, crocodile, and hippo female demon, snarling in the darkness became apparent. Then, before the man could blink, Ammut appeared and snapped her powerful jaws around him and dragged him back inside the hole.

With one more wave of my hand, the hole sealed and my anger subsided, returning me to my angelic form. I turned to where Anubis stood staring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently making everyone laugh; all except Anubis who stood like a statue with his eyes wide.

"Will you ever cease to amaze me, Nephra?" he asked. I smiled at how he shortened my new name. I guess Nephrashenamun is a rather long name to use in normal conversation.

"The ravenous venom that runs through your veins affects you even now." I heard Amun's deep voice from the door to Lotus Lake.

I turned around and smiled at him. "Ravenous?"

"Yes, ravenous!" he laughed. "Caius affects you even now."

I felt a pang of sadness when he said my brother's name. I would have to go back to Volterra if only for a short time to see my brother and my family there.

"Don't worry, my sweet, I will take you to him as soon as possible." Amun said, sensing my sadness.

We spent time talking to the other gods and goddesses. It's hard to say how long since time had no meaning in the Duat. I can only say that when we returned home to Karnak, I was starving. When my stomach growled, Anubis chuckled.

"It's a good thing that Tia had a meal prepared for us." he said. I guessed he had already made plans with her for our dinner.

He took my hand and led me, not in the direction of the dining room, but through the main entrance of Karnak. As soon as we crossed the threshold, we were transported from the Duat and into the modern world. I felt strange in jeans and a t shirt, clothes that were so comfortable to me only days before. Anubis looked just like the vampire that I fell in love with back in Volterra. He was delicious in black jeans with a fitted black t-shirt.

"There's my Isabella." he said with that sexy smile that I couldn't get enough of. He picked me up and spun me around, making me giggle. "Whether you're an Egyptian goddess, an angel, or a sexy vampire princess, no matter what form you take, my darling, you are indescribably beautiful."

"Anubis, my love….."I tried to put into eloquent words just how gorgeous he was but nothing came to mind. "Damn, Anubis, you are HOT! Should I take your clothes off now or later?"

He whined like a child. "Don't give me that option now! It will completely ruin the surprise!" He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to a place where several pillars stood high above the sand. In the middle was a large blanket laid on the sand with a basket and an ipod beside it.

"What's this?" I asked.

He took my hands in his and kissed me gently. "Isabella, you have been a goddess for days, a vampire for centuries, and a human before that. I have been a god since I was born. Love and showing affection is different for gods. Of course some things are the same like all of the fun we had in our pool and bedroom a month ago."

"A month ago? We were in the Duat a month?" I asked in surprise.

"Yep! Time means nothing for gods, Isabella, and the place we dwell in has no measure of age."

Of course I knew that but it was just startling that a whole month had passed. No wonder I missed Caius so much!

"Okay, sorry, please continue with what you were saying." I said sweetly, making him chuckle.

"I was merely saying that love is different for gods and in my time of living within the mortal world, I realize that some of the simplest acts of love are the most special. Take for instance, this picnic." he said, leading me forward. "The sun is setting over the horizon. Think of how romantic it'll be for us to sit together and eat while watching the stars appear."

"I can think of nothing more wonderful." I said and kissed the back of his hand that I held.

We sat on the blanket and I watched as he pulled ham, fruit, and bread from the basket. Then, with the same intent that he had with the food, he pulled out a package. He held it up and looked at it as if he had to really concentrate to figure out what it was.

"Hmm, edible underwear. Those must be for you." he said. He held them out for me but pulled them back quickly. "I guess they're more for me." he said, then handed them to me again with a sinful grin. "They're for you to put on and for me to have dessert!"

"Where does an Egyptian god find edible underwear?" I chuckled.

"Where everyone else gets them, at Spencer's." he shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

I barely remembered Spencer's from my human life. I rarely went to the mall but when I did, I always liked going there to see the funny, odd, and dirty novelties they sold. I wondered why Anubis had a pair just lying around but I decided not to ask. I probably didn't want to know!

We talked about everything that had happened within the days before as well as our lives before we met. Somehow we ended up talking more about my life than his. He wondered about my life before becoming a vampire, what happened to cause Caius to change me, as well as my life as a princess. I never thought my existence was all that interesting, especially in the confines of the castle, but he listened to me and seemed to hang on my every word.

When the sun had set and we finished eating, Anubis turned on the ipod.

_I'll take ya to the candy shop, I'll let ya lick the lollipop, go ahead girl don't you stop, keep going 'till you hit the spot…_

I fell over onto the blanket and laughed hysterically.

"AGH! NO! NO! NO!" Anubis cringed, shutting off the music fast.

"Are you a fan of 50 Cent, babe?" I asked between giggles.

"NO! I mean, yeah, who isn't? But that's not mine! Kebi must have grabbed Amun's ipod by mistake. I knew getting the same one would cause a problem but Tia _had_ to get them when they were on sale. We're gods with more money than we could ever spend and she insists on going for the sale items!" Anubis ranted.

"So you don't have 'Candy Shop' in your ipod?" I asked with a wide grin.

"I….that's not the point!" he fussed.

"Well, surely we can find a song that we'll enjoy." I said then took the ipod from his hand. I looked through the hundreds of songs until several caught my eye.

"It looks like Amun and I have something in common. He has Ed Sheeran songs here and I love Ed!" I said excitedly.

"I love him, too!" Anubis said. "I would swear he's a god if I wasn't one myself."

I flipped through the songs until I found my favorite. Anubis stood up and held his hand out.

"Dance with me, Isabella."

I smiled and took his hand and we swayed together as "Kiss Me" began to play. I had to fight to keep myself from completely tackling Anubis to the ground when he began to sing quietly in my ear.

I felt as if the world, or I should say the two worlds that we lived in, disappeared as my senses filled with him. I knew what paradise looked like. It was my role as a goddess to guide deserving mortals through, but it didn't hold a candle to that moment with Anubis.

About midway into the song, I felt his soft lips press against my neck and gently glide up to my jaw. My eyes fluttered shut as his lips traced my temple to my eyelids, cheeks, nose, and then to my lips. He kissed me slowly and the way his tongue massaged mine made me feel completely hypnotized by him. He took my hands that was resting on his chest and wrapped them around his neck and then pulled me tight against him. When I felt his arousal against my hip, my resolve to stay in my paradise broke and with a growl, I grabbed his collar and pulled him to the ground.

"Oh, good." Anubis said blankly. "When I heard you growl I was afraid that I might open my eyes to see that you had transformed into that terrifying red she-devil again. I was ready to beg for my life."

I smiled sinfully and pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him to sit straddling his hips.

"I could never hurt you, my love, but I can think of a few things that will make you beg for more. Shall I show you?" I asked and then rocked against his arousal.

"Yes, show me." he said and when I leaned forward to bite his lip playfully, he snarled. "Bloody hell! Yes, baby, show me!"

When I stopped and looked around questioningly, his eyes widened in mock horror.

"Now where did I put those edible underwear?" I asked thoughtfully.

"To Ammut with those things! SHOW ME!" he nearly yelled then pulled me down for a deep kiss.

I raised just long enough to rip his clothes away and within minutes, I indeed had him begging for more.

The sun was rising when we dressed one another.

"Though our home is in the Duat, we will return here frequently, not only to see Caius and your family, but to also travel if you'd like. There are so many beautiful places that have not been touched by human hands. Jungles and woodlands that are so pure and beautiful. I'd love to show you." Anubis said.

"It sounds like we'll be quite busy. Good thing we have forever." I said then kissed him sweetly.

We were about to cross the threshold into the DUat when Amun met us. His expression was a combination of worry and intense anger.

"What is it?" Anubis asked. His jaw clenched as if he knew that whatever had angered Amun would make him angry, too.

"Set. He has formed an alliance with Edward Cullen." Amun said. "We will fight in a week."

**Though I really hope to update before Christmas, I really need to start working on drawing and crocheting Christmas presents! I'm excited about where I want this story to go so I don't want to put it aside for long. Thanks again for reading and MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy New Year! I am a bit later than I wanted to be for this update and for that, I'm sorry. Everyone who reads means the world to me so I don't want to keep you waiting long. :) A massive thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed all of my stories. I wish I could thank everyone individually, but know that I appreciate you very much!**

**This is kind of short but it has a huge development that will change the story a lot! Hope you like it!**

"An alliance? How? Why?" I asked in confusion.

"Edward will help Set kill Anubis, Horus, and myself and in exchange Set will defeat the Volturi and hand you over to Edward."

"Like hell!" Anubis snarled, wrapping his arm around me protectively.

"Why will this require a fight? How can one god with one vampire kill three kings and three gods?"

"Set is powerful and he possesses dark abilities that only make him stronger. Edward is creating newborns as we speak. His power will be not so much their ability, but their numbers. A newborn army of 100 can provide a distraction for the gods and allow Set to defeat us." Anubis said.

The air around us heated and swirled violently as my anger rose.

"Calm down, Isabella." Anubis whispered, placing his hand in mine.

"Where's my brother? Where's my father and grandfather?" I asked through my teeth. I knew Caius would be elated at the prospect of a fight. He's such a masochist.

"As luck would have it, they were nearly here to surprise you. They are running so they arrive shortly." Amun said.

"And you will summon the gods." Anubis said to Amun as more of a statement than question.

"Yes, we will meet them in the Duat. Since it's only meant for deities, we must require the approval from everyone in order for the Volturi to enter the Duat."

"Then we will also need Isabella there." Anubis said.

"She will remain with her family when they arrive. I'm fairly certain that everyone knows what her vote will be." Amun smiled and kissed my forehead. "On a side note, I noticed that Anubis called you Isabella. Do you not wish to keep your goddess name outside the Duat?"

It felt only natural that Anubis called me by my name in the world in which I was born, both mortal and immortal. So much had changed about my life, I needed at least one thing to stay consistent.

"I would prefer to use my name outside the Duat. I am as much a vampire as goddess. I need to be regarded as both."

Amun smiled understandingly. "Anubis, if you're ready."

Anubis smiled wearily. "Well, this should be fun." He kissed my cheek, and disappeared into the Duat and left me alone.

If my heart beat, it would have been racing. I was enraged that Edward even thought about taking me from my mate. He was so stupid! He knew that a vampire can't be happy without their mate. Has he not looked at Grandpa Marcus at all? Edward would rather have had me a shell of former self than not have me at all. It was irate.

It was then I noticed that I still had my phone in my pocket just where I put it when we left Volterra weeks ago. Though I understood the 'magic' of the Duat and how it changes our appearance, it was still amazing to me that I had my phone.

I quickly dialed Caius number and hoped he hadn't left home without it.

He picked up on the first ring. "Bella! Where are you?"

"I'm waiting for you!" A variety of emotions, mostly anger and an overwhelming need to see my brother, my sire, crashed over me and I did something I haven't in many, many years. I cried. "How close are you?"

"Ten minutes away. Bella, I know you're not afraid and you'll kick ass just like the rest of us, but no matter what, I will keep you safe. I won't let Edward touch you. Do you understand? He won't take you!" Caius growled in intense anger.

"And he won't take you." I choked. It would be over my pile of ashes that Edward or Set hurts Caius.

After ending our call, I wiped the tears from my cheek and looked at them in my hand. I had forgotten what a release of emotion that crying is. It felt good in a weird way.

I wandered around the rubble of Karnack, admiring the runes of what looked so beautiful in the Duat.

"Isabella?" I heard a soft voice behind me.

I turned to see a woman only a few feet from me smiling brightly. Even outside the Duat where she looked completely different, I knew the woman to be the Goddess Hathor. She wore a flowing white sundress with her long black hair in a bun. She would fit in anywhere in the modern world though her expression showed a bit of unease as she took in her surroundings.

"You must pardon me. I rarely leave the Duat and when I do, I feel a bit, as the modern people say, 'freaked out.'"

"I completely understand." I smiled then my brow furrowed. "Amun is gathering all deities to the Duat. What brings you here?"

She smiled again, her eyes glistening in motherly warmth. "Something far more important than the battle with Set."

I was thoroughly confused. What could possibly be more important than the threat of war? Seeing my unease, she stepped forward and took both of my hands in her.

"Isabella, as you may know, I am the goddess of women and fertility. I am the protector of expecting women and the child within them."

"What a wonderful gift." I said.

"It is. But what gives me the greatest joy is the pleasure of telling a goddess that she is with child. I haven't had the pleasure in many, many centuries, so I am overjoyed that I'm given the honor now."

My mind has gone blank. "What?"

Hathor looked down and, without a word, she laid her hand on my stomach. She closed her eyes and seemed to concentrating intensely. Then, with a small smile, she laid her other hand on beside the first.

"Two." she said quietly. "You are carrying two children."

I was about to speak when her eyes snapped open and she staggered back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella!" I heard behind.

I cried in relief. "Caius!"

I close the distance between us and wrap my arms around him for an embrace that calmed me immediately.

"Surely you have a hug for me as well." Father chuckled beside me.

"I've missed you so much." I said, hugging him close to me.

He held me at arm's length and looked at me in shock.

"Are those tears on your cheek, Bella?" he asked.

"Apparently I can cry now." I chuckled weakly. "Another perk of being a goddess, I guess."

"How remarkable." he said with an admiring smile.

"There's my darling girl." Grandfather said quietly.

I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy to see you."

I greeted Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix with hugs.

"What's wrong with her?" Caius asked, looking at Hathor who stood in shock just as before.

I went to her quickly and took her hand that was still outstretched a bit.

"Hathor, what is it? What can I do?" I asked, not knowing if she was hurt or in shock. Through the disbelief that I could be pregnant, I worried about her.

At the sound of my voice, she seemed to snap out of it.

"We must get you to Amun, Nephrashenamun. We must find Anubis." she said, hurrying to the entrance to the Duat.

I went to my family. "We haven't gotten approval for them to enter our world, Hathor. I won't go without them with me."

"Bring them now. No one will question their presence, I assure you." she said.

I took Caius' hand and followed Hathor to the entrance to Karnak.

"You live here?" Caius wrinkled his nose. "I know you've never been one for the extravagance, but…"

"What is the meaning of this!" Father snarled. "Bring me Anubis at once! How dare he bring my daughter, his Princess, to live in this rubble! He will burn for his disrespect! Honestly, Bella, I'm surprised you agreed to this nonsense."

"Father, brother, this is not my home. We live in the Duat."

"That's a real place?" Demetri asked astonished.

"Yes, it is." I laughed. "It's a world apart from this one. It's where all gods and goddesses reside. Amun has gathered everyone to discuss the impending fight. They are probably waiting for our arrival."

Hathor waved her hand in front of her and, just as before, the ruble of Karnak was transformed to the beautiful temples that were now my home.

Father laughed loudly and clasped his hands together. "Marvelous! Your home is simply breathtaking!"

I giggled excitedly when I saw my family transform into the Duat. I shouldn't have been surprised that they didn't look Egyptian. Instead, the three kings had robes made of a shimmery crimson material while the guards' were black. Their skin sparkled like thousands of diamonds but also had a glow like light was shining from within them. They were beautiful.

Hathor wasted no time as she hurried through the court yard to the largest temple where Amun had gathered the deities.

I was stunned when we entered the room. It was circular with two balconies and it was filled to capacity with well over a thousand gods and goddesses, all looking different with various animal heads or crowns of all sizes. Being a goddess myself, I recognized them all even though I hadn't spoke to them. Everyone seemed to sense our presence at once and turned to look at us. All was quiet for a second, then the crowd erupted into joyous cheers.

"Are they that happy to see us?" Caius whispered in my ear.

"SILENCE!" Hathor yelled, holding her hands up. "Anubis, Amun, you must come with me at once."

Anubis was by my side instantly. He wrapped his arm around my waist and glared at Hathor. "What is it? You dare silence a temple full of deities?"

Amun didn't stop to talk, but lead us out of the temple and into the courtyard. Once there, he turned to Hathor.

"By your presence with Nephrashenamun…."

"Who's that?" Father interrupted, looking around as if he were trying to find someone.

"Bella is a goddess and within the Duat, we must address her as such. Nephrashenamun is her goddess name." Amun said kindly.

"She-devil must be already taken." Caius joked, nudging me with his elbow.

I rolled my eyes and focused on what Amun ways saying.

"Hathor, am I safe in saying that Nephrashenamun is with child?"

"She carries twins." she said in a daze.

I was suddenly in Anubis' arms. He buried his face in my neck and sobbed in a flood of emotion.

"I'm going to be a father! You've made me a father, my darling." he mumbled against my skin.

He pulled away and took my face between his hands and kissed me.

"Two babies!" he laughed.

I glanced over at Hathor who looked at Anubis and I in shock. Amun also saw.

"What have you seen, Hathor? Why do you look afraid?"

She took a ragged breath as a tear fell down her cheek. "Because, Amun, I fear them. Even as they grow in their mother's womb, I fear them."

**I am writing the next chapter so I should have it posted soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter has taken longer than I wanted but I've been sick. UGH!**

**Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. You're kindness and support means the world to me.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think! :)**

"Fear them?" Father laughed. "Amun, I feel you should seriously evaluate this woman's role in your group of deities. She has gone mad!"

"You will not speak of me as if I'm not here, vampire!" Hathor yelled. "We allow you into our world to save your daughter and you repay us by disrespecting me! How dare you!"

Anubis put his hand on her shoulder and spoke calmly. "Why do you fear our children? They will not be ordinary children given Neffra and I are their parents, this I know, but why do you…"

Hathor interrupted with her eyes wide again. "Their power is beyond….The force of their abilities….I…Amun, surely you see. Surely you feel them!"

I saw out of the corner of my eye Father speaking quietly to Jane. I had to strain a bit to hear them.

"Who is this Neffra he speaks of? Am I missing something?" Father said.

"Remember, Master, Princess Bella's name here in the Duat is her goddess name, Nephrashenamun. My guess is that Anubis was shortening it."

"Ah." he said, patting her shoulder kindly. "How observant of you, my dear."

My attention turned to Amun when he gazed at my stomach. He took a few steps forward to stand in front of me.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing with his hand outstretched.

I nodded weakly.

His hand only grazed my stomach before he drew it back quickly. His eyes met mine and I was by his expression. Fear, grief, and maybe a bit of respect made his face twist in emotion.

"What is it?" Anubis asked. "Speak now, Amun!"

Caius took in my confused expression and pulled me into his arms.

"You will explain yourself _now, _Amun, if you wish to keep your existence intact!"

Caius hated being kept in the dark. His anger seemed to trigger something inside Amun. He immediately started barking orders.

"Hathor, we must prepare! Summon Horus! Summon Nefertem and Bes!"

Nefertem and Bes? The god of healing and the god of childbirth. I watched Amun and Hathor speaking frantically to each other. What's wrong with my children? I had not been given a chance to be joyous over the news that I would soon be a mother. Every woman, mortal and immortal alike, deserves that time of realization but my happiness had been ripped from me! I felt my anger start to boil. I pulled away from Caius and took a few steps away from him. The air around us began to heat and swirl around us like a tornado. Remarkably, no one aside from Caius noticed. He could barely contain his amusement as he loved watching my fits of rage. With a flick of my wrist, everything, from the buildings to the sand around us, appeared to burst into flames. It was then that I felt them for the first time, my babies, and could see what sparked fear in Amun and Hathor. They literally held the power of the Duat. They could command the air we breathed, the ground we walked on, and every god and goddess who exists in our world. With a curl of their tiny fingers, they could crumble the Duat and everyone in it.

I closed my eyes and let the presence of my children fill my senses. It was amazing. Though they couldn't speak to me, like an aura, I felt what they wanted. I felt what they were thinking somehow. My brow lowered as I studied their presence. They were so kind and loving, just like Anubis, and felt their overwhelming affection for their father and I. I also sensed their love for Caius. I wondered if that was because he was my sire and I held such love for him and the children could feel it, too. Along with ultimate power came an unhinged quality to their thoughts; like just the slightest imbalance could spark unimaginable fury. I guessed I could credit myself and Caius for that trait.

With a wave of my hand, the flames disappeared leaving nothing charred.

"An illusion. I didn't know you could do that." Caius said proudly.

I took Anubis' hand and laid it on my stomach. In his expression I knew he could see everything I did, but he didn't cower away as Hathor and Amun did.

"A mixture of us both." he chuckled. Though he could see how unstable they were, there was only love for our children in his smile. "We'll have to tread softly around them until they learn to restrain their tempers."

"Sister, you know more than anyone else that my patience is slim so please tell me what's wrong before I set fire to this place and it sure the hell won't be an illusion." Caius said through his teeth.

After filling my family in, my father took me into his arms with a worried look.

"Being a grandfather will bring me much joy but if these children are capable of so much, what will they do to my Bella? She is fragile."

I chuckled against his chest. "I'm a vampire goddess. I'm far from fragile, Father."

"Nonsense." he scoffed, rubbing my back lovingly.

"I don't know how it will affect her, Aro." Amun said wearily. "I would have never thought such power could be bestowed on two deities, especially to children still within their mother's womb."

"She will not be harmed, Aro." Anubis said, though I saw unease behind his eyes. "I swear on my life she will not."

"What will you do to ensure my sister's safety?" Caius sneered at Amun, then Anubis. "If you have forgotten, we will soon go to battle and Bella will be protected!"

"One problem at a time, please, Caius." Amun said. "First, as we have just seen by your display of anger, Nephrashenamun, the children are already showing their power through you. Not only must we keep the children calm, we must do the same for you."

"That fire illusion was from the children? Oh, I love them already." Caius said with a sly smile then winked at me.

"We must get you to the Lotus Lake." Amun said, taking my hand.

I pulled away. "Absolutely not! There is a battle to prepare for and I will not leave Anubis or my family."

I heard Jane exhale loudly. She grabbed Hathor by her elbow and pulled her away from us. I was about to ask where they were going when Anubis cupped my face in his hands and kissed me lightly. When he pulled away, his smile made me catch my breath. I would never get used to his gorgeous smile.

"Lotus Lake is a place of tranquility, my love. You rule there. It is yours. You know you'll be the safest there."

"Never! Make me rest or be tranquil or whatever you want me to do here, but I will not leave you."

"You must see reason!" Amun raised his voice.

At the sound of his tone, I felt my anger spark again. I could feel the babies' mood shift as well. An aura of protection radiated from them and I knew they would lash out at anyone who shown the least bit of anger toward me. I could barely see through the anger to warn him.

"Leave, Amun. Now." I said, gritting my teeth.

"I will not be told what to do!" he spoke louder.

It was if a red haze filled the corners of my eyes. I hissed loudly with gritted teeth and, without a second thought, I held my hand out in front of me, palm down, and shook it slightly without looking away from him. The ground under our feet started to shake and long fissures began to form around Amun.

I heard Anubis gasp beside me and pulled my hand back. He held my face in his hands again and caressed my cheeks anxiously.

"Neffra…Isabella…calm, please baby, calm down."

I took a deep breath which seemed to clear the haze from my eyes. I felt my face relax which made Anubis smile in relief. Leave it to him to turn my mood instantly. He pulled me until my body was flush against his. He tilted my chin with his finger then wrapped his arms around me.

"You're not playing fair, my sweet." he whispered, though, of course, everyone could hear him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still a bit dazed from my anger.

He grabbed my hips and pushed them closer. I could feel his arousal against my inner thigh.

"I find your fiery personality very sexy."

"Fiery personality? That's putting it mildly." Amun grouched, still shaken.

Anubis acted as if he didn't hear that.

"You can't do this to me one minute," he dug his hips harder against me making me moan. "and expect me not to have you in our bed the next."

"Ugh!" Caius groaned as if he were about to puke. "Might I have a cup of bleach, Amun, to pour in my eyes and ears?"

"I'm fresh out of bleach." Amun said in amusement. "But I guarantee that for the next few hours they're only going to get worse. Kebi, Tia, and I plan to go into the city. Would you like to join us?"

"I would." he said.

"Let's all join them." Father said with a dramatic wave of his arms. "Surely you won't mind, Amun."

"Not at all." Amun said.

I pulled away from Anubis just long enough to say goodbye to everyone. Jane had rejoined us at some point and smiled at me happily when I hugged her.

"I've missed you." she said. "When this is all over, I'd like to stay with you until the babies are born. I can help you get ready for them. I have a few new skills that I have learned since you've been gone that I'm dying to show you!""

"What sort of skills have you been learning?"

She giggled and with a wave of her hand, a white rose appeared in her palm. She placed it in my hair and smiled.

"Beautiful." she said then walked away without another word.

When they were gone, I threaded my fingers into Anubis'.

"You're holding my hand? Seriously?" he frowned.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm standing here with a rather uncomfortable erection and you're going to hold my hand?" he said in mock distaste.

"What do you expect? Shall I give you a hand job on the way to the bedroom?" I asked, trying to keep my expression serious.

"Would you?" he laughed, then shook his head. "Though that sounds like a load of fun, I was thinking more like this."

He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He captured my lips with his for a very heated kiss. His eyes seemed to burn with desire when he pulled away.

"I need you." he said in a deep voice that sent a shiver down my spine.

"I need you." I replied then kissed him feverishly.

He carried me to our bedroom and gasped in surprise against my neck. I opened my eyes and couldn't believe it. Our room had been completely transformed. I slid down from Anubis' arms and walked around in amazement. There was a new bed with a white comforter and pillows as soft as angel wings. There were several overstuffed white chairs with foot stools and beautiful pictures of both hieroglyphics and paintings of my home in Volterra. But the best part of all, there was the most beautiful crib in the corner of the room. It was circular with soft white bedding with gold trim.

"Jane." I smiled, knowing just who gave us such a wonderful surprise.

"Where did she get all of this so quickly?" Anubis asked in awe of the room.

"I have no idea." I shook my head. "It's absolutely breathtaking, isn't it?"

Anubis took my hands into his. "It most certainly is. It's the perfect place for you and our babies to be comfortable during your pregnancy. It's so beautiful here. Who could not feel completely relaxed and at peace."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're holding my hands? Seriously?"

"What…why…" he said, looking around.

"I'm standing here going crazy in need for your naked body against mine and you're going to hold my hands?" I fuss just as he did.

He chuckled. "What do you expect? Shall I tickle your sweet spot on the way to the bed?"

"Actually, yes, that's exactly what I expect." I said, jumping back into his arms.

"As you wish, my goddess." he grinned, then kissed me sweetly. "My Isabella."


	11. Chapter 11

**I can't tell you how sorry I am that so much time has passed since my last update. To hopefully make it up to you, here is the last few chapters of this story. Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed. I'm so thankful for each of you. :) If you have time, let me know what you think:)**

Sitting around with nothing to do had never appealed to me. If there was a job to be done or, in this case, a war to win, I wanted to be involved, even if my rapidly growing belly made me twice my normal size. Sure I'd been given the task of writing the necessary letters to each vampire coven and nomad to be carried by the members of the Volturi senior guard demanding their presence to fight alongside the Egyptian deities, but there was still so much to do and I was being left out. I mean, what's the point of having a wicked temper and the desire to rip apart anyone who got in my way if I can't use it to my benefit? I could understand why everyone wanted me as far from the battle as possible. The children were so unique and held great power as both vampire royalty and Egyptian deities. There was also the fact that they were the most powerful beings that has ever been in the history of time.

"If my godchildren are so vicious with the desire to protect their mother…." Caius started but I was distracted by my children. I felt their annoyance by Caius words. Their devotion went far beyond just me.

"And you." I said.

Caius stopped mid sentence and looked at me. "What?"

"Your godchildren are put off by you, Caius. They feel just as much love and devotion to you and their father as for me. They are also very curious about the rest of our family. They feel my love for them so they want to understand and love them as I do."

"Caius, your question was why not use the children's power to defeat Set and Edward." Amun started. "If the children were outside their mother's womb, grown, and given proper training, we could harness their power to win this battle but as of now, we cannot take that chance. Actually they are more of a liability to us. With one careless thought they could destroy Set, Edward, their army, us and our world as well."

The babies were furious and their anger, along with the intense discussion with my family and the deities that had gathered in Karnak had made me exhausted. I look around me to see Anubis discussing strategies with Horus. I didn't want to interrupt so I slipped out the door and crossed the courtyard to my bedroom. I was about to lie down when a portal appeared in the corner. I smiled for I knew who created it. Osiris. I stepped through the portal without a second thought and felt the warmth of my change spread throughout my body. I spread my wings and took flight through the Underworld to where Osiris waited for me in my realm, Lotus Lake. He was sitting on a large rock at the water's edge with his feet dipped inside.

"Nephrashenamun, I am so happy to see you again." he said, raising his arms to invite me in for a hug. I accepted happily and enjoyed the warmth of his embrace. It was like the hugs that I shared with my own father, Aro. "Given that every god and goddess has been summoned to Karnak, my guess is that Set has threatened our world once again."

I gave him a summary of the problem and when I was finished, he looked down shaking his head with a smile. "I can't say I'm not pleased that he has reared his ugly head once again."

"You're pleased? " I said. "I mean, forgive my bluntness, but Set and Edward mean to take over your world and have me return to Edward. Surely you see the problem here or has being down here for centuries clouded your grasp on reality?"

Osiris laughed happily. "No, my dear, I do see the problem and I would be beside myself with anger if this fight was as dangerous as they have been before. This time will mean the end of Set and, if you wish, Edward and anyone that stands with him."

"Really? How is this so different?"

"We have you." he smiled.

"Me?"

"Yes, and your children." he said.

"But Amun said that they will do more harm than good." I say, leaving a bad taste in my mouth. I found it quite offensive to deem them as such. I couldn't believe that their emotions were so unbalanced that they would be a hindrance.

"Amun can be quite the windbag when he wants to be. Though he likes to think he knows everything, he doesn't." Osiris said making me snicker. "I can't fault him in this case though because we've never encountered children like yours before."

I nod. "I think they would be a huge asset to us. I would never agree to it if they were born as I'd want them to be safe. Being inside me, I can protect them while they use their gifts to defeat Set. Am I right?"

Osiris' smile lightened his green face. "Oh, I don't know. Why don't you ask them?"

He gestured behind me and when I turned, tears pricked my eyes. Standing before me were two children, their beauty overwhelmed me.

So many thoughts filled my mind, so many questions about how this was possible but I pushed them all aside to greet my children. I kneeled down and raised my arms. They both smiled and ran to me and wrapped their tiny arms around my neck. They were the size of a three year old human child. When they pulled away, I studied their face. My son looked so much like Anubis with bright captivating brown eyes and beaming smile. My daughter's eyes were mine but her smile was the mirrored image of her brother's. Looking more closely at them, I see flecks of bright red in their eyes. Their black hair had a few white highlights. Being that Caius' venom still coursed through my veins, even he is represented in their features. I knew he'd love that!

"How is this possible?" I asked, holding their faces in each hand.

"Just as you change here, Mommy, so do we." my son said.

He spoke with the most beautiful ancient Egyptian dialect. His words were perfect and fluid with a strong and commanding quality. One could be hypnotized by his words if he wanted them to be.

"Phoenix." I said, knowing right away his name. "Meaning the red one. That fits your fiery demeanor."

"My enemies will burn. I will make it so. But, don't forget that a phoenix is strong and beautiful with brilliant colors. I hold all that is beautiful in the world. From the cool waters of Lotus lake to the wheat fields of paradise and the breeze that blows throughout them, they are under my command."

"I can see that." I smiled. "Your love and kindness is so much like your father."

I then turn my attention to my daughter. She was absolutely exquisite. With one smile, she could hold anyone in her hand and command them as she wished.

"Tawaret." I said her name which made her giggle. "Meaning 'Great One.' You are beautiful."

"Thank you, Mommy." she said, smiling. Her voice was as perfect as her brother's but instead of a strong tone, hers was soft and sweet. Each word flowed from her mouth like silk. A person would go to the ends of the earth just to see her smile. But being her mother, I could feel there was so much more in her.

"I see a shadow in your perfect face. I see myself and a bit of your godfather in your eyes, Tawaret."

"Come now, Mommy, you are just as kind as Daddy." she said, hugging me again.

"To those I love but I sometimes let my temper get the best of me. Blame that on your Uncle Caius." I chuckle.

"A temper is an admirable quality for those of great power. It serves us well." she said. "My enemies will fear me beyond what they thought possible. I possess the evil of this world. Destruction is in the palm of my hand just waiting for me to unleash it. From the most horrid acts of the wicked to the darkest thoughts of the demented, I am their maker. I guide the path of violent storms and raging fires. Even Ammut the Devourer is mine.

"Even so," I began, taking their little hands in mine and kissing the top of their knuckles. "you are my babies and I love you so much. Your father loves you so much."

"We want to help you, Mommy." Phoenix said. "We can defeat Set if we're allowed to."

"There's no doubt in my mind that you can, sweet one, but Amun would never allow it." I said.

"AMUN'S A FOOL!" Tawaret snapped. I kissed her hand again to calm her.

"Nephra," Osiris spoke up. "The children can defeat Set but at a potentially unfathomable price."

"What price?" I ask, seeing the grief on my children's faces.

"The power that will be passed through you will more than likely kill you." Osiris nearly whispered.

"But my children will be safe?" I ask without missing a beat.

"Yes, no harm will come to them."

"And Anubis, Caius, and my family. Will they be safe?"

"Yes, the children will kill Set and his army before they get anywhere near the ones you love."

"Okay." I said.

"No, Mommy, no!" Tawaret cried, wrapping her arms around me again.

"But I will be here, little one. I will reside at Lotus Lake. I won't truly be gone."

Osiris shook his head slowly. "Some powers are greater than the Duat and Underworld, even the powers of every deity. You could very well simply cease to exist. You will be gone with no way of returning."

I felt a lump in my throat. My children growing up without their mother and Anubis existing without me, he'd never agree to it. Regardless, the answer was a simple one, one that made me nearly sick with grief, but still I knew what I had to do. I gather my children in my arms again.

"You will do this for me, my darlings. You will save yourselves, your father and godfather. You'll keep your family safe for me, won't you?" I said, biting back tears when I see the sadness and panic on their little faces.

"If that's what you wish, we will do as you say." Phoenix said. Though he tried to sound strong, he was still only a baby who needed his mother like any child in the world.

Osiris laid his hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. "You must keep this a secret if it's to work. Anubis would never let you near Set if he knew of your intentions."

I nod with a small smile then sat down on the grass and held my children on my lap. For the longest time we didn't speak but held on to one another.

"You are strong, Mommy. You are both goddess and vampire. I have to believe you'll be okay." Tawaret said quietly.

"I will fight with everything I have to live. If it's not to be, remember this time with me, my babies. Remember how much I love you. Remember that you are my greatest joy. Remember to take care of your father and remind him always how much I love him. My life truly began when I first looked into his eyes and my life will end with him in my mind and heart. Promise me you'll do these things."

"I promise, Mommy." they said in unison.

We talked for what seemed like hours about my life as a human, vampire, and goddess. They wanted to know about how I met Anubis. They also wondered trivial things like my favorite foods and color. I guessed they wanted to fit a lifetime of knowledge about me in minutes just in case they didn't have me much longer.

All too soon I had to leave. Anubis would be beside himself with worry if he didn't know where I was.

"We will show you what to do, Mommy." Phoenix said. "Just open your senses to us and we'll guide you."

I nodded and gave them both hugs and kisses.

"I love you, Mommy. No matter what happens, I'll love you forever." Tawaret said with tears in her eyes.

"And I will love you until my last breath and if there's a world beyond this one, I will love you there." I smiled.

Osiris gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. "Your children are right. You are strong, Nephra. I think being a vampire will be a benefit to you. No matter what happens, I will care for Anubis and the children. They will always be safe."

"Thank you." I said then spread my wings and flew back to the portal.

After returning to Karnak, I took a moment to listen for my children. I sensed them there within me as before. They were peaceful and happy with only a hint of sadness.

"Don't be sad, little ones. Have faith in me." I said assuredly.

"There you are!" Anubis said from the door. "I have looked everywhere for you!"

"I, um, I was taking a walk outside the Duat." I said, not being able to look him in the eye.

"Outside the Duat? Nephra…..Isabella, my love, it's not safe to be alone right now." he fusses, pulling me into his arms for a relieved hug.

"I'm sorry I worried you." I said. "I won't do it again."

He pulled away from me and took my hand. "Lie down with me. You look exhausted." He led me to the bed and laid down with my head on his chest. "How are the babies? Can they sense what's going on? Are they afraid?"

I took a ragged breath. I couldn't stand keeping things from Anubis but I knew it was the only way for my plan to work.

"Yes, they know what's happening but they aren't afraid. They're more annoyed that they can't be a part of the action." I chuckle weakly.

Anubis kissed my forehead then laid his hand on my stomach. "Don't be angry with your Daddy, sweet ones. I just want you and your mommy safe and sound."

The three of us, my children and I, internally groaned.

"After this is all over and the babies are born, what do you think of spending some time in Volterra. Caius said that you will heal from delivering the babies if you're near him. Something about the sire bond and the supernatural connection you have."

"So he's a healer now? Just when I thought his opinion of himself couldn't get more sickening." I exhaled dramatically. "But he's right. I would be more comfortable near him."

"Then it's settled." Anubis said then snuggled me tighter to him. "Now rest, babe. The vampire covens and nomads are due to arrive in the morning. You'll want to greet them, I assume."

I nodded without a word and felt my eyes grow heavy. I was asleep in seconds.


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke to the sound of chatter from a crowd of deities and vampires. I felt as if I hadn't slept at all. I rose to rest my back on the headboard and looked around to see I was alone. I thought about going to the courtyard to see what's going on but I knew I was too weak to get to my feet. I wondered what was wrong with me. To answer, I felt a sense of realization from Phoenix and Tawaret. Their power was increasing. Their anger with Set and Edward, their protectiveness for their family, and the prospect of possibly losing me had made their strength pulse within me. If I were human, I knew I wouldn't be strong enough to handle them.

"Anubis." I called out weakly. Even with heightened hearing, I knew he wouldn't be able to know I was calling for him.

"You're hungry." I heard from the door. It was Caius.

Not a moment later, Anubis appeared with a breakfast tray.

"Breakfast!" he said happily.

"And here I was thinking I'd have to actually get up and do something. Now I can continue to be lazy." I grinned.

"Don't think you're fooling me, Sister." Caius scolded. "You are sick. Those little devils you're carrying have zapped all of your energy."

"I'm fine." I said, not wanting to alarm either of them.

"You will not leave this bed today. You will not quarrel with me about it." Anubis said sternly.

I laughed weakly. "Aren't you funny thinking you can tell me what to do."

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Hey, it was worth a shot."

"So fill me in. By the noise, I'm assuming the covens and nomads have arrived." I said and then popped a grape in my mouth.

"Yes, around seventy-five in total. They, along with the Egyptian deities, will have a solid army to fight Set and Edward and whoever they have gathered to fight with them." Anubis said.

I nodded, not being able to look at him. I'm afraid my expression will give away my plan.

"Bella, no matter what happens. No matter what you hear from outside this room this afternoon, you must stay in here. Promise me you'll not so much as peek your head out of this room." Caius said, taking my hand into his.

"This afternoon? The fight isn't for another few days." I said, confused.

"Sweetheart, you've been asleep for a few days. You were exhausted." Anubis said, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand.

"No!" Why didn't you wake me up? I've missed too much time with you!" I panic.

"Do not be afraid. We will defeat Set and Edward and be ready for a game of checkers afterward." Anubis joked, though I didn't find it funny at all. Seeing my disapproval, he smiled. "Really, we should be able to take them out quickly. Set has remarkable powers that we haven't defeated before but we have more people to fight with us now."

"But Set has people fighting for him, too." I said, reminding him of Edward and however many newborns he has created.

"You always worry for nothing." Caius scoffed. "Have a bit more faith in us. We'll be fine and after all this is over, we'll prepare for the babies. Shall we have a baby shower so I can buy a diaper genie?"

I raised my eyebrows. "A diaper genie?"

"Yeah," he said and then twisted his mouth as if deciding if he wanted to admit something. "I haven't Googled what babies need from my phone. No, I didn't at all so SHUT UP!"

I snickered then pulled his arm toward me to hug him. "You're going to make a great godfather, Caius. Will you start acting like the godfather and stuff your cheeks with cotton and make offers that vampires can't refuse?"

"What are you going on about?" Caius asked. He liked for people to think he had no use for television or movies but I had caught him watching gangster movies in his chambers on many occasions. I even caught him completely enthralled watching Titanic but I kept it to myself to use as leverage if I ever needed it.

We were so caught up in talking that we didn't realize the time until we heard a horn sound from the courtyard.

"That is Horus. Set must be near." Anubis said.

Suddenly Father and Grandfather ran into the room and crossed the room to me quickly.

"My darling daughter, do not fear." Father said, then hugged me. When he pulled away he smiled lovingly. "You have made me so happy, my princess. No matter what happens, remember how much I love you."

I nod, trying not to cry. "I love you, too, Father. Forever."

Grandfather didn't speak but hugged me tightly. He didn't have to say anything for I knew how he felt. I kissed his cheek before he pulled away with a small smile.

Caius leaned in and kissed my cheeks and hugged me tightly. "I'll be right back, Sister." He pat the bed next to where he was sitting and smiled. "Save me a seat beside you for when I return. I'll give you a play by play of the fight and brag about everyone I rip to shreds."

"I can't wait." I said cheerfully, careful not to let him see the doubt in my eyes, not for his safe return, but for mine.

He left with my father and grandfather, leaving Anubis and I alone.

"Promise you'll stay here. Promise me I'll find you right where you are right now." he sais with worry etched plainly on his face.

"Right here? What if I have to use the bathroom or need something to eat? I'm not sure I can return to this exact spot." I said, careful not to promise anything.

He chuckled. "I didn't mean it quite that literal but I'm sure you understand my meaning."

I nod and pull him to me. I sighed and focused on his arms wrapped around me, his scent, the feel of his lips on my forehead, and the reaction that the babies have with their father so near. They're incredibly happy. Anubis pulled away and laid his hand on my stomach.

"Daddy will be right back, sweet babies. Take care of your mommy while I'm gone." he said, then leaned in to kiss me.

I could have stayed like that forever but the sound of the horn blowing again reminded me that I couldn't. I became so angry. Edward was taking my happiness away so selfishly and Set was threatening everyone that I loved the most. Though I couldn't guarantee that I'd make it through the day with my life, I was damned sure that my family would.

"How about a swim in the pool when I return? I quite liked loving you there." Anubis said with a sly smile.

"Yes, that was fun." I said, still trying not to give myself away.

He leaned in and put two kisses on my stomach and then kissed me one last time and left quickly.

As soon as he was gone, I slowly got to my feet. I felt as if my legs weighed a ton without any support whatsoever. I wondered how I would make it to the courtyard when I could barely stand. I felt a sense of urgency from the babies that spurred me forward. I didn't worry about a robe or slippers to cover my white gown but willed myself, one step at a time, out the bedroom door.

When I finally reached the courtyard I realized that everyone was planning to fight Set there. I don't know why that surprised me but I guess I thought they'd want to fight outside Karnak. I hid behind a massive pillar and watched as our forces formed five lines with Anubis, Caius, Amun, Horus, and my family in the center of them all. I suddenly feel someone grab my arm.

"Bella, you must hide!" Tia said with terror in her eyes. She and Kebi had been hiding not far from where I stood.

"No, you have to let me go. I have to help!" I say through my teeth, hoping we wouldn't be noticed.

"Anubis would be irate if he knew you were here. You have to hide!" she said.

I felt something stir within me and then both Kebi and Tia fell to the ground in what looked like a deep sleep. Then, they disappeared. I sensed that Phoenix and Tawaret had put them to sleep and kept them from the sight of everyone to keep them safe. I laid my hand on my stomach as a silent thanks to them.

I peeked around the pillar to see Edward and who I assumed was Set walk into the courtyard. He was extremely tall with red skin and long black hair that was tied at his neck with a band. When he smiled, his teeth were jagged and as white as freshly fallen snow. Only moments later, a group of fifty newborns follow them in.

"Where are Set's minions?" I thought.

Realization flooded my mind, no doubt from my children. The newborns were created from both Edward and Set. Their power was unbelievable. The strength of a newborn but the skill of the god that created them.

"Well, well, brothers and sisters. The fact that you all have gathered to greet me is truly remarkable." Set said. His voice was raspy and seemed to vibrate within my mind.

"If your intentions were genuine, we would welcome you, brother, but you have formed an army against us." Amun said.

"True." Set chuckled. "Given that I mean to burn each and every one of you to ash really sours the mood, does it not?"

"A bit." Horus growled.

"Where is Bella?" Edward spat with an authority that he thought he had with so many fighting alongside him.

"She is none of your concern." Anubis yelled fiercely.

Edward chuckled. "We'll see."

"Do not worry, Edward. She is here. We'll find her in time." Set said with a sickening smile.

"You will die before you take one step near her!" Caius yelled, taking a step forward, only to be pulled back by my father.

"Stand before them, Mother." I heard Phoenix's voice fill my mind.

It was Edward who saw me first. He smiled and held his arms out for me.

"Bella. My beautiful Bella." he said with so much emotion that made me hesitate to go near him.

"You must." Tawaret said.

I heard gasps from my family and saw Amun and Caius take a step toward me. It was as if I lost all control of my body and was just a vehicle for Tawaret and Phoenix to carry out our plan. My arm raised and cast an invisible barrier between them and myself. Anubis screamed and rammed his body against it, trying desperately to get to me.

"Oh, Edward, I see why you are so smitten with her. She truly is a beauty." Set said. His voice turned my stomach.

"Edward." I heard from behind me. I was surprised to recognize Carlisle's voice. He must have arrived when I was still asleep. I didn't turn to see if the rest of his family had joined him. "Call this off, Son. We can discuss this rationally with Bella. You don't have to go to such extremes."

"Oh, but he does." Set answered for Edward. "You see, Anubis would never let her go. I have told Edward that she wants to go with him but it is Anubis who is stopping her."

I wanted to protest but I heard Tawaret telling me to keep silent. I thought about how when all of this was finished, I would be the one giving orders. That's the mother's job, not the kids. I couldn't help but smile when I heard the children's angelic laughter fill my mind.

"You will leave now." I said with more confidence than I've ever had.

"Yes, my darling. We can leave now." Edward said, raising his hand for me to take.

I glanced his way but didn't move. Instead I sneered at him. "You form an army to kill everyone I love and you expect that I will leave with you? You have disregarded my feelings and acted under your own arrogance. It is for that reason you will die with everyone you have gathered against us."

"Come now, you don't feel that way." Edward said, taking a step toward me.

"No, she doesn't feel that way. She has been forced to say that. You can't believe her." Set said passively. "Now, I grow tired of this." He took a step forward and looked around me to the gods, goddesses, and vampires behind me. "You will not stand down, I am well aware, but I think this time you'll wish you would have."

With a wave of his arms, the newborns began to change. They shook violently and blurred as they grew. In seconds, the newborns were transformed into demons, ten feet tall deformed and disfigured beings. Then Set began to grow. He towered over us all at twenty feet tall. When he spoke his voice was like thunder.

"Take your bitch and go, vampire." Set growled at Edward. "The rest are mine!"

Set, Edward, and the demons lurched toward me and before I could react I heard Phoenix and Tawaret scream inside my mind and then pain that made my change from mortal to immortal seem like nothing ripped through every cell of my body. I opened my mouth to scream but the shatter of my backbone took my breath. I saw Set's eyes widen before I faded away.


	13. Chapter 13

A cool breeze blowing across my face woke me gently. I was terrified to open my eyes, if I did have eyes, to look around me. I started at my toes and wiggled them, then bent my knees, wiggled my fingers, bent my elbows, and turned my head from side to side. I then stretched my wings as far as I could. I seemed to be intact and with the presence of my wings, I knew I was in the Underworld. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked to allow my eyes to adjust to the bright light. I raise my head to see that I was lying on the shallow bank of Lotus Lake. The water lapped all around me.

"Mommy?" I heard Tawaret say quietly. She was sitting beside me holding my hand.

"H…How did I get here?" I asked.

"As soon as you died, Phoenix and I transported you here. We had to get you to the healing water so you would be saved."

"I…died?" I asked, not believing my own words.

"Yes, Mommy, but only for a moment." Phoenix said, kneeling beside me. "Your body has mended nicely."

"And Set?" I reluctantly asked.

"The plan worked, Mommy." Tawaret smiled. "He was destroyed just as we said he would be. Edward and their army of minions are also dead."

"And your father? Caius?"

"They are overcome with grief. They do not know that you live." Phoenix said. "Osiris has kept the portal closed between worlds. He wanted your recovery to be peaceful and half of the deity and vampire population mulling around the Underworld isn't exactly the epitome of serene."

"Can I see them now?" I asked, sitting up. Though I feel extremely stiff, I was okay.

"Yes, Mommy." my daughter said then held her hand out to help me up.

When I was standing, I wrapped my arms around both of them and kissed their heads. "You have taken care of me for….how many days have I been down here?"

"Seven." Phoenix said.

"Wow, I did miss a lot." I said, making them giggle. "You've taken such good care of me. Thank you."

They only smiled at me and hugged me tighter.

"Now you must prepare for our arrival. We won't wait much longer." Phoenix chuckled.

"We will be born and grow as mortal children do and, in accordance with our customs, when we reach our fourth year, you will bring us here to Lotus Lake so that we can transform into our true forms." Tawaret said then giggled. "I hope I have wings like you, Mommy."

"You will be beautiful no matter what." I said and kissed her cheek. I then grinned. "And your tempers? Will you be as unhinged as Amun and Hathor say you will be?"

Phoenix laughed. "We'll be on our best behavior."

I stretch out my wings and watch as Tawaret touches one of them with an awed expression.

"I will miss the feeling of you inside me. I am always curious to see what you will project to me with feelings or senses." I said.

"Whether we are within you or not, we'll always have that connection. You're our mother. You'll always know what we're feeling and thinking." Phoenix said.

I gave them one last hug and kiss and flew to the portal. I took a deep breath to steady myself then walked through it. I immediately saw Anubis lying on our bed with his back turned away from me. With a closer look, I saw that he was clutching a white cloth….a gown. It was covered in blood. My heart broke to realize that it was the gown that I wore the day I defeated Set, the day I died.

"Never, Isabella, never will I love again." Anubis whispered. "You'll always have my heart."

"And I will gladly accept it if you will have mine as well." I said, looking at him cautiously.

Anubis jumped up and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily.

I had to laugh. "I've been gone just seven days and you already forgot me?"

"No, I didn't….I mean, you….died. You disappeared. You're gone." he stuttered disbelieving.

I took a step toward him which seemed to scare him so I walked slowly toward him and took his hand and laid it on my heart.

"But now I'm home, my love." I smiled. "And we will not be apart again."

He still seemed so apprehensive. I can't say I blamed him. I was dead in his eyes for seven days and I reappeared without warning. Even the pull of the bond we share was probably overshadowed by grief.

"Oh, Anubis, would you just kiss me?" I asked then moved my hand up his chest and cupped the back of his neck with my hand and pulled him to me. His lips were stiff at first but when I moaned quietly to spur him, realization seemed to click in his mind because he growled loudly and pulled me tightly to him.

"How are you here?" he said against my skin, moving his kisses down my jaw to my neck. "Where did you go?"

Before I could answer, he picked me up by my bottom and pushed me against the wall, kissing and nipping my neck passionately. Given that I was still quite sore, I groaned. That seemed to startle him.

"I've been dead seven days which means….I feel like I've been dead seven days. I'm not at my best just yet." I smiled.

"I'm so sorry." Anubis said, gently putting me down. "I'm just overwhelmed. How….how are you here?"

"It's all because of our children." I said and then led him to sit down with me beside him. I told him what happened from my discussion with Osiris and meeting our children to waking up in Lotus Lake."

He pulled me into his arms again and sobbed. "When the babies are born, I will kiss their little cheeks and fingers and toes and then I'll ground them for a week!"

"They acted in the way I told them to. It was the only way to keep you and our family safe." I said. "If anyone is to be grounded, it should be me."

He bit his lip thoughtfully. "A rather intriguing idea."

I suddenly felt a crippling sense of sadness. It nearly brought me to my knees. "Caius." I gasped. "I….need him."

Anubis seemed to have a hard time looking me in the eye. He cupped my face in his hand and caressed my cheek.

"He's gone."

"Gone? W…what do you mean…gone?" I said through the overwhelming grief.

"He watched as you crumbled to the ground and disappeared. Before whatever power consumed Edward as it did with Set and their minions, Caius grabbed him. He screamed at Edward that his sister is dead because of him then ripped him to pieces. There was absolutely nothing left of Edward. After that, Caius left and we've not heard from him since."

"I must find him!" I cried.

"I can't let you go." Anubis pleaded.

"I have no choice. I have to find him. He's my sire, my brother."

Anubis nodded weakly then grinned. "Isabella, my love?"

"Hmm?"

"You might want to put some clothes on." he chuckled.

I looked down to see that, indeed, I was naked. Our children brought me to the Underworld in my true form and left my bloodied gown behind. Of course I'd be naked."

I dressed in another gown knowing that my clothes would transform out of the Duat then ran through the courtyard and out of Karnak.

I took a deep breath once I passed from the Duat and smiled when I was then wearing jeans and a t shirt. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone to call Caius. I didn't expect him to answer but I was still a bit frustrated when he didn't.

I closed my eyes and let the pull that I shared with Caius guide my direction. I was sure he could feel it too but, like Anubis, his grief was clouding it.

I ran all night and well into the next day. I was very confused when my search for Caius led me to Forks, Washington. I ran through the woods just outside of town, the pull to Caius had never been stronger. I found him at the home I shared with Charlie. I was surprised that it still stood after all that time. It is empty with the signs that the home was being restored.

I climbed up the stairs and found him in my old room sitting with his legs pulled to his chest leaning against the wall.

"When you feel the sire's pull to me, I'd appreciate if you'd follow it. It'd save me a few hundred miles that I had to run to find your stubborn ass." I said.

"You've made the past seven days pure hell for me. Why should you have it so easy?" he said without looking at me, though I can hear the smile in his tone.

"I'm sorry. The next time I die, I'll try to make it as convenient for you as possible." I said then sat beside him and laid my head on his shoulder.

Finally, he raised his head and laid it on mine.

"So, where have you been? Did you bring me back a souvenir?" he asked.

"I've been soaking in Lotus Lake while my children nursed me back to health."

"You left your brain in the bottom of the lake, Bella. You're talking rubbish." Caius said dismissively.

I told him everything that had happened just as I did with Anubis.

"Well, you have had a trying few days then. I have my godchildren to thank for keeping you here." he said.

"When did I ever ask you to be their godfather?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Please." he scoffed. "As if you'd ask anyone but me."

"True, but I don't know if I see you as the dad type."

Caius stood up and dusted his dark pants off then helped me up. He then pulled me into his arms.

"I will be for them and for you." he said then kissed my forehead. "I owe them my wellbeing and my happiness for keeping you alive. There's nothing I wouldn't do for them."

I had been running on adrenaline caused by panic since I left Karnak and now that I knew Caius was safe, I was exhausted and my muscles felt like jelly.

"Let's start by getting their mother home. I feel like I've been dead for seven days." I said with a weak smile.

"Shut up. That's not funny." he rolled his eyes.

When he took my hand I thought he meant to lead my out of the house but he gently pulled me onto his back.

"How far do you plan on carrying me?" I giggled.

He looked over his shoulder to grin at me. "You forget that I know your needs as much as you do. I know you're tired and can't make the trip on your own. Good thing for you that I'm built like a Greek god with god like strength to match my god like looks."

"And a head as big as a god like bull." I said.

"You don't know the size of my penis! We share a lot of things, Sister, but certainly not that!" he said in mock horror.

I exhaled and tried not to laugh. "Will you just take me home, please?"

"Of course, Sister." Caius said, then kissed my hand. "Anything for you."


	14. Chapter 14

In the week that followed, my family rejoiced in that not only was I alive, but also was the promise that two new additions to our family would be joining us any day.

Father, who didn't leave my side for three days after I returned from finding Caius, was anxious to meet his grandchildren.

"I've been doing a bit of research, my dear, and I understand that sex is a great way to stimulate the birthing process." he said, sitting in the dining room with me while I munched on cheese and crackers.

"What are you saying, Father? Would you like for me to grab Anubis for a quicky?" I laughed.

"Not a quicky, my dear. Do the job thoroughly, no matter how long it takes." he smiled.

I shook my head. "I think this is the weirdest and most uncomfortable talk we've ever shared."

"Agreed!" he said, keeping the smile on his face.

I stood from my chair and groaned when I felt something wet running down my leg.

"Are you urinating?" Father asked with his nose wrinkled in disdain. "Bella, I feel I have taught you better than this. You do not simply urinate in front of your father!"

"I can't help it!" I said. "Carry two children, Father, and then tell me….."

I was stopped by what I knew without a doubt was a labor pain. I clutched my stomach and groaned loudly.

"IT WASN'T URINE! IT WASN'T URINE!" Father panicked. He jumped from his chair and knocked it out of his way. "IT'S… YOUR …. YOUR….MOTHERLY WATER!"

"My motherly water? What the hell?" I groaned but he didn't hear me. He was totally freaking out.

"BENJAMIN….ANUBIS…WHAT'S YOUR NAME? SHE HAS MOTHERLY WATER!" he yelled, running his fingers frantically through his long black hair.

Anubis appeared instantly. "Motherly wa…" Then he seen me doubled over in pain. "THE BABIES ARE COMING!"

Their shouts could be heard all over Karnak and within moments, my family with Amun, Kebi, and Tia gathered around me.

"Summon Hathor!" Anubis yelled to Amun.

I was gently pulled off my feet and into Caius' arms.

"Hold on to me." he said then ran at vampire speed to my bedroom. After laying me down on my bed, he waited until Anubis took my hand and then walked toward the door without a word.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

He turned and smiled brightly. "This is your time to share with Anubis. I will be right outside if you need me."

I nodded and watched him leave the room.

There is so much going on around me. Everyone except Caius was in my room gathering things for the delivery, moving furniture out of the way, all while talking loudly. As another pain overwhelmed me, I become more and more aggravated by their presence. Though I tried to fight my anger, the air around us started to swirl and heat up. Jane was the first to notice.

"Get out!" she screamed at everyone. "Get out, get out, GET OUT!"

Knowing what Jane was capable of when she was angry, everyone scurried out the door leaving Anubis and I alone.

"What do you need, Isabella?" Anubis asked worriedly.

"Hold me." I said. "That's all I need."

He climbed onto the bed and wrapped me in his arms and laid my head on his shoulder. I didn't move for what felt like hours. Even as the pain became more intense I wouldn't move but whimpered against Anubis' neck. The children and I were savoring those last moments of being of connected. Their thoughts were such a peaceful place which helped me through my contractions.

"What are their names?" Anubis whispered in my ear. "You haven't told me."

"As if you don't know." I chuckled weakly. "You can sense their names just as I can."

"Inside the Duat, yes, I know their names, but what about outside? Shall we give them new names?" he asked, caressing the length of my arm with his fingertips.

"Gabriella Renee for our daughter." I said.

"It's beautiful. How did you choose it?" Anubis asked.

I smiled. "She told me that he hopes her true form will have wings like mine so she will be named after the angel Gabriel. Her middle name is after my mortal mother."

"And for our son?" Anubis asked.

"It's only fair that you pick his name." I said weakly.

"How about Rome? Rome Osiris."

"Why Rome?" I asked.

"Because, to me, there's nowhere in the world more beautiful than Rome."

"It's perfect." I said then braced myself for another contraction.

As the evening progressed, I became more and more uncomfortable until, after nine hours of labor, I cried through the pain.

"What can I do?" Anubis asked in panic.

"Just hold me." I sobbed.

"Do something, Hathor!" Anubis yelled. "Take her pain away or I will give you a fate worse than death!"

"You've been spending too much time with Caius." I said with a weak giggle.

"This is the natural progression of childbirth, Anubis." Hathor said then checked to see how much more I had progressed. "Finally, it's time."

She called for Kebi, Tia, and Jane to assist then instructed Anubis to sit behind me and let my back rest on his chest. When everything was ready, Hathor smiled. "Alright, Nephra, push as hard as you can."

I felt a surge of love from within me as my children prepared to make their debut into the world. Gabriella was born first. She was absolutely stunning with thick black hair with white highlights and eyes just like they were in the Underworld, brown with red flecks. She didn't cry as most babies did but was bright eyed as she looked around until she found me. She smiled and then turned to Anubis and reached for him. He was overcome with emotion and took her with tears in his eyes.

"Hello, beautiful one." he said, kissing her hand that gripped his finger.

"Here comes the other." Hathor said excitedly, though I could see a hint of fear in her eyes. She still believed that my children were dangerous.

Rome arrived moments after his sister and reached for me with a bright smile.

"There's my little man." I said and kissed his chubby cheeks.

Hathor finished her job of taking care of me and then quickly left us to tell everyone the happy news. The babies had arrived and were perfect.

I was happy to find that I could indeed feel them just as I did while they were still inside me. I could sense what they were thinking and what they wanted.

"They are curious." I told Anubis about an hour after being alone with them. "They want to put faces to the voice that they have heard while being inside me."

"Then I will bring our family to meet them." Anubis said and hurried out to get them.

Out of all the people who held the babies apart from Anubis and me, Caius was the most comfortable with them. He talked to them and chuckled every time one of them grinned or made a cute face. I knew that his bond with them would be strong and everlasting.

"Look how stunning they are." he said. "I see myself in them so how could they not be glorious?"

Caius loved to act full of himself because he knew it annoyed me when in reality, apart from Anubis, he was the most unselfish and humble person I've ever known….that is to me. He didn't dare show that side of himself to the rest of the world.

"Look at their little fingers!" Father said, placing his hand over Rome's. "Marcus, have you seen such perfect tiny fingers?"

"Never." Grandfather said with a grin. "They are beautiful."

As our family passed our children around, Anubis sat beside me and took my hand.

"Life for us will never be the same with the kiddos always near." he said.

"I know! I'm so looking forward to it."

"I am, too!" he said happily. "I won't ever want to leave their side."

"But you will every now and then, won't you? You have a mate that also requires your attention in matters that cannot be handled with the babies present." I said.

"And what would those matters be? Checkers? Wine tasting? Knitting?" he asked with an innocent expression.

"Don't forget clipping coupons and working jigsaw puzzles." I added.

"So you'll let me fit my piece into yours?" he asked slyly.

"Definitely!" I laughed.

"So, we'll go to Volterra for a while and then what?" he asked.

"There are so many possibilities. There are places I've never been and places I want to show our children."

"We have forever, you know. There's nothing we can't do"

I smiled and kissed his lips gently. "So Volterra and then….?"

"We'll decide as we go." Anubis said, looking from our children in our family's arms and then back to me. "We'll move about like the wind changes its course. We'll be as free as shifting sand."

**Again, thanks so much to everyone who has read this story! :)**

**I'm going to take a bit of time away from fanfictions to work on an original story in hopes to get it published. *Crossing Fingers* Here's hoping! LOL**


End file.
